A despedida
by Reky
Summary: Tohru irá partir da casa dos Souma, permanentemente!O que Yuki fará?YukiTohru
1. O Início

A despedida

Tohru, agora, terá de se ir da casa dos Souma, permanentemente!O que Yuki fará?

**Cap.1-O começo de tudo.**

Madrugada de manhã na casa da família Souma.Todos estavam dormindo aquela hora...Exceto, uma pessoa, denominada Tohru Honda.

Lembrava-se, de olhos tristes, perfeitamente, de como viera parar naquela casa, cuja moradores guardavam grandioso segredo.Perdera a mãe havia pouco tempo e o pai, nem lembrava-se direito de sua face.Desde então, passou a morar com o avô, o que não durou muito tempo, pois uma repentina reforma aconteceu.Seu avô foi morar em casa de amigos e, como não queria incomodar ( pois não havia mais lugares na casa), passou a morar em uma barraca de promoção em um terreno, a primeira impressão, vazio.Mal sabia ela que aquelas redondezas pertenciam a família Souma ( a família do garoto mais popular da escola), que a acolheu e convidou-a a morar na humilde casa.

Agora, já se fazia um pouco mais de um ano que morava ali, e , no meio da noite, recebera a notícia de que teria que se retirar daquela feliz morada, pois seu avô mudaria de cidade,e, já que recebera a "guarda" do mesmo, teria de ir junto.O único problema era: como contar a todos?Não sabia...

De repente, ouviu um barulho atrás de si, secou as lágrimas rapidamente e deparou-se com quem menos gostaria de falar: Yuki Souma.

-Bom dia senhorita Hon...Desculpe-me perguntar mas...estava chorando?-Infelizmente ainda haviam vestígios de lágrimas em sua face.

-Sou...Souma!N...Na...Não!Que é isso!Ë que...é que...entrou um cisco no meu olho!

-Senhorita Honda...Essa desculpa é mais velha que a minha avó...-ajoelhou-se ao lado de Honda e enxugou uma pequena lágrima que teimava em cair.

-Sou...Souma...Quanta gentileza...Mas, creio que não seja nada que deva se preocupar!Besteira minha!-corou-se e então pensou-"Quanta ingratidão sua, Tohru Honda!Você está aqui, toda preocupada, e, quando o Souma vem te perguntar o que houve, você dá uma escapada dessas!Ai,ai,ai...A quem eu estou querendo enganar!Eu não quero contar!Eu não quero sair daqui novamente!Não quero..."

Yuki fez uma pausa, olhando profundamente nos olhos da garota, mas logo diz:

-Se assim vos diz, senhorita...Creio que devo acreditar em vós...Mas sabeis muito bem que se algo aconteceis a ti, deveis contar a mim, sim?-dá um leve sorriso e então levanta-se, mas para ao ouvir a voz trêmula de Tohru.

-Meu bondoso senhor...Tu podes acreditar em mim, pois nada aconteceu a uma garota como eu...Mas prometas que não contarás nada aos outros nobres moradores desta humilde moradia...-Tohru entro na brincadeira, corando.

Yuki ajoelhou-se novamente e pegou o queixo da jovem.

-Farei isso se você acreditar em mim...-foi interrompido por uma voz, sonolenta atrás dele.

-Yuki!O que está fazendo com Honda!-um Shigure, sorrindo maliciosamente, diz.

-Nem pense em suas bobagens, primo!-levantou-se e deu um soco bem dado em sua cabeça.

-Ai,ai!Da próxima vez vê se dá um mais forte, ta!-diz massageando a cabeça com um ar de zombeteira.

-Mal posso esperar pela próxima vez...-lançou-lhe um olhar que o fez arrepiar.

-As vezes ela me dá medo...-cochichou com Tohru, que até agora observava tudo, boquiaberta.

Repentinamente um garoto de cabelos alaranjados entra no cômodo, pelo jeito, de mal humor.

-Não dá pra cêis gritarem menos?-disse ele coçando a orelha direita com um dos mindinhos.-Aliás...Não to sentindo cheiro de comida!

Tohru teve um pique tão forte que os homens quase não entenderam o que disse.

-Ai!A escola!O café!Desculpem-me!Eu...eu estava tão distraída que acabei perdendo a noção da hora!-ela começou a correr até a cozinha e a fazer o café, rapidamente.

-Deu para perceber!-Kyo apareceu enfrente a porta da cozinha e, logo em seguida, levou um murro na cabeça-Ei, Ratazana!Por que ce fez isso!

-Não lhe devo explicações!-respondeu Yuki atravessando a porta.

-Claro que ce deve!Alias, fui eu e não ce quem recebeu o murro!

Yuki nem lhe deu ouvidos, o que fez o Gato, ter uma fúria...

Após o café, Yuki, Kyo e Tohru dirigiram-se para mais um longo dia na escola.

Quando chegaram, o sinal estava prestes a tocar, mas ainda bem que chegaram antes da professora.

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

**OIE!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!Estou trabalhando no 2 cap. E espero coments!**

**Já ne,**

**Reiky ou Reky**


	2. Dúvidas

**Olá pessoal!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo, eu achei ele d!**

**Aproveitem!Estarei lá embaixo!**

**Já ne!**

A despedida. 

_**2 capítulo-Contar ou não contar?Eis a questão.**_

Estavam naquele mesmo dia de pleno outono, saiam da escola, naquele momento, três jovens denominados: Tohru Honda, Yuki Souma e Kyo Souma.

Exatamente naquele mesmo grupo, uma questão pairava pela cabeça da única jovem:Contar ou não contar a verdade aqueles que lhe faziam companhia?Não sabia...

Yuki pensava o que se passava pela cabeça da mesma...Gostaria de lhe perguntar, só que isso seria uma invasão sob sua pessoa.

Kyo, distraído, como sempre, nem percebera a mudança de humor de Tohru e de então, a fazer uma de brigão.

-Ei!Ô Ratazana!Ce ta aéreo hoje, hein?Ah!Eu havia me esquecido!Você sempre ta aéreo, não é?ô luinha!-e começou a rir da cara do primo.

-Você está falando com a "luinha" que sempre te derrota na briga?

-Desgraçado...-sussurrou.

-Eu ouvi isso...

-Melhor ter ouvido, mesmo!Assim ce se olha no espelho!

-Hunf!Olha só quem fala...-e continuou seu caminho ao lado de Tohru, enquanto o garoto de madeixas alaranjadas, ia logo atrás, emburrado.Ao perceber isso, Tohru falou para Yuki.

-O que aconteceu com o Kyo que ele está tão distante, Souma?

-O mesmo de sempre, senhorita...

Tohru suspirou, pensando:

-"Eu deveria ter suspeitado disso..."-parou seu caminho por um instante, deixando Yuki confuso e esperou Kyo chegar até ela.

-Que é que ce, qué?

-Hum...Por que não anda comigo e com o Souma?

-Junto com a Ratazana marica?Nem pensar!O que fez ce pensar que _eu_ aceitaria?

-Nada...eu só pensei que seria mais divertido, só isso...

-Esquece, Senhorita Honda...Esse aí não se diverte nem com um chocalho, que é o brinquedo _apropriado_ para a idade dele...-Yuki interrompeu, enquanto uma enorme gota surgia na cabeça de Honda.

Continuaram a andar novamente até chegarem naquela morada, onde só um dos moradores se encontrava.Este era:Shigure Souma.

-Olá para todos!Como foi a escola?-perguntou com um sorriso.

Yuki passou reto por Shigure e Kyo, respondeu, mal-humorado:

-O tédio de sempre!

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Shigure, mas esta logo se desfez, pois Tohru o chamou.

-Senhor Shigure?Eu...er...Preciso dar-lhe uma palavrinha...

-Diga Tohru!Pode falar!Estarei a disposição!

-Bem...é que...Poderia ser em um lugar mais...é...apropriado...?

-É claro!Vamos ao meu escritório!

Shigure e Tohru subiram as escadas da casa e logo se viram adentrando o local.

-Bem...Manda bala!-Shigure sentou-se em uma cadeira e Tohru fez o mesmo.

-Senhor Shigure...não sei nem como começar...-Honda desviou os olhos de Shigure e olhou atentamente para o chão, como se, pela primeira vez, tivesse visto algo anormal nele.

-Esperarei o tempo que for preciso, Tohru...-Shigure disse em um tom mais sério, percebendo o gral da situação.

-Ë que...meu avô...ele irá...irá se mudar...e será para...para outra cidade...E, então, Não poderei morar mais aqui...Me entende?-Shigure estava que?

-Claro...Tohru...-disse recuperando a postura.

Ficaram em um silêncio profundo, só foi quebrado pela porta do escritório abrindo-se, o vulto de Yuki apareceu na porta.

-Shigure...Telefone para você...Ë a editora...

-Ah!Sim...-levantou-se-Eu já volto...

Shigure saiu da sala, mas Yuki, continuou lá, aproximou-se de Honda e agaixou-se, falando:

-Aconteceu algo sim...Só não quer me falar...

-Sinto muito Yuki...-Tohru levantou a cabeça.-Eu não quero lhe falar...Creio que não é nada...

-Fale, Honda...-Oh!Não!Ele a chamara pelo sobrenome!

-Yuki, eu...

-FALE!-acontecera...o Príncipe perdera a paiência.Tohru olhou opara ele, perplexa.

-Yuki...Eu vou...eu vou...eu vou mudar de cidade, satisfeito!-Tohru começara a derrubar lágrimas.

-Senhorita Honda...Perdoe-me pela minha atitude...Eu..eu não sei o que deu em mim...Principalmente numa...numa situação tão delicada como essa...Desculpe-me...

-Tudo bem...

Tohru levantou-se e caminhou para a porta, disse:

-Fale para Shigure que estou em meu quarto...

Ela saiu e deixou Yuki lá, parado...

-"Tohru Honda...Uma garota que não abre mão daquilo que tem...Ela...ela pode fazer-se de forte, quando sorri, mas, pra falar a verdade...ela é tão sensível quanto uma flor..."

Saiu de lá, preocupado...

**Oie de novo minha gente!**

**Gostaria de agradecer a uma pessoinha que deixou review para mim!Esse capítulo ta minúsculo!e ta muito...hum, chato!**

**Mitsuki Tabemashi: Obrigada pela review!Bem, aí está o segundo capitulo!Espero que goste...eu sei que não ficou tão bom quanto o primeiro mas...é isso!Estou acompanhando sua fic de pertinho e tenho gostado muito!Valeu!**

**Bem, até a próxima!**

**Sayonara!**


	3. A Despedida

**A despedida.**

**Capítulo 3-Ã despedida, lágrimas de 2 corações partidos. **

Oie!Aí vai mais um capítulo!Nos vemos lá embaixo, como sempre..."(Não liguem...Sou doida mesmo...Podem se acostumando...hehehe!)

**Xau!**

Retrospectiva:

**-**"Tohru Honda...Uma garota que não abre mão daquilo que tem...Ela...Ela pode fazer-se de forte, quando sorri, mas, pra falar a verdade...ela é tão sensível quanto uma flor..."

Saiu de lá, preocupado...

Fim da retrospectiva.

Uma semana se passara.Yuki e Tohru mal se falavam.Shigure até que tentava amenizar o clima entre os dois, mas pouco adiantava...Os olhos de ambos estavam sem muito sentimento.Tohru estava irreconhecível;Yuki também...Mal respondia aos gritos e berros de Kyo, que já soubera da situação e tentava ser menos rude com Tohru.

Enfim, chegara o dia da mudança.O clima estava mais tenso.O caminhão da mudança estava em frente a casa dos Souma .(**N/A:Eu não costumo por comentários em fic's mais este foi irresistível: Nem eu sei como o caminhão chegou lá­­­­­­­­­­ ")**.As malas de Tohru já estavam arrumadas desde a noite anterior.

Saiu de casa silenciosa e calmamente.Não queria que aquele dia chegasse...mas chegou...chegou o dia do adeus...chegou o dia de sair, definitivamente daquela morada...não queria, não queria...Queria ficar!Conversar muito mais com eles!Eles eram sua 2a família!Não...Já estava sendo egoísta demais assim...Mas era como sentia-se, não poderia reprimir este sentimento.Parou no meio do caminho, virou-se para seus amigos com um sorriso.

-Eu...eu não queria sair daqui, sabe...Não me sinto como da última vez...Desta vez é...é bem pior...-saiam lágrimas de seus olhos-Eu sei que posso estar sendo egoísta e rude, mas não posso evitar...Vocês são e...e sempre vão ser...Meus melhores amigos...-virou-se, abaixando cabeça, continuou -Não quero que me vejam chorando...Seria uma demonstração de fraqueza minha...Então acho que isto é um...um adeus...

Tohru saiu correndo, sem deixar seus amigos falarem.Isto era triste demais!Principalmente para Yuki!

-Isto é injustiça...-sussurrou Yuki.-Não podia ter acontecido isto...ISTO É INJUSTO!-chorava.

-Não posso pedir-lhe calma, Yuki...Só lhe peço que deixe as mágoas em teu coração fluírem em forma de lágrimas...Chore, Yuki...Chore...E verás que a saudade passarás, pouco, mas passarás...-Shigure disse, entrando na casa.

-Isso, ratazana...A Tohru foi uma boa companhia, enquanto durou...-Kyo também entrou na casa, deixando Yuki, ajoelhado no chão, enquanto começava a chover.

Já estava de noite.Já chegara a nova casa.Ela era grande e confortável, mas nada comparada a casa da família Souma.

Tohru deitou-se em sua nova cama e pegou um caderno, azul, dado por Uo-chan e Hana-chan, em um aniversário.Ele servia como um diário.Abriu a caneta e escreveu:

"_Oi..._

_Hoje não foi um dos meus melhores dias.Saí da casa da família Souma .A despedida foi triste...Chorei...Chorei como nunca havia chorado antes...Chorei mais do que o enterro de minha mãe, Kyoko.Ainda sinto saudades dela, aliás quem é que não sentiria falta de sua mãe, falecida?Só uma pessoa muito má, mesmo..._

_Mas isso já faz tempo...Me acostumei a não tê-la por perto...Mas os Souma...Não sei...é difícil de imaginar eu sem ter o Yuki-kun, o Kyo-san e o Shigure-sama..._

_Agora percebi...Sempre que encontro alguém com quem ficar, esse alguém sempre vai embora...Eu sempre me distancio dele..._

_Sinto saudades de todos...Se o papel estiver molhado, é a prova de meu sofrimento...Choro, choro, mas sei que isto não fará eu voltar e tê-los de volta..._

_Sinto falta de todos!Mas em uma pessoa em especial...Yuki...Por que nos tratamos tão mal nestes últimos dias!Sou uma tola, mesmo!_

"_Respeite seu próprio ritmo, Tohru..." estas palavras vieram a minha mente agora...Mamãe sempre dizia-me isto...E, uma vez, Yuki também falou isso..._

_Estou chorando cada vez mais!Aonde eu estava com a cabeça?Minha 2a família!Não...Não era minha 2a família..._

_Eu não quero ficar sofrendo por eles!Eu...eu tenho que...tenho que parar de pensar neles!Vou tentar...vou tentar esquece-los (pelo menos por enquanto)_

_Já está tarde..._

_Tenho que preparar o jantar, ainda..._

_Syona...ra..._

_Tohru Honda (06/10/05)._

Oie!Este capítulo foi meio triste...Eu não tava inspirada...Mas consegui posta-lo para vocês!

**Aí vão as repostas dos coments!**

**Mitsuki Tabemashi: Tua fic ta bem fofuxa e dark!Vlw pela reviwel!Eu tmb toh fazedu uma fic, soh q eh outra de Furuba!Ah!Sim, sim, sim!Quase ia me esquecendu!Eu passei nu teu blog e deixei um coment!Ele está nu meu favorito!Eu o achei mó fofo!Até e, sempre q puder, passe aq e dê-me uma visitinha!Arigato e Sayonara!**

**Hokuto sama: Oie!Bem, aí está o 3o cap.!Espero que goste!O 1o capítulo foi o melhor!Os outros dois eu não estava inspirada...Sabe como é, né?Aí!Obrigada por me colocar em seus favorite authors!Passe aqui novamente!Você achou mesmo linda esta fic?Muito obrigada!Fiquei muito agradecida!Até e sayonara!**

**Bem, é isso aí...Quer saber mais?Então, até o próximo cão. Gente!**

**Bye!**


	4. Esquecimento

**A despedida.**

**Capítulo 3-Alguém a esquecer.**

**Olá otakus!**

**Bem, o título não tem "nada"(talvez alguma coisa) a ver com o capítulo...Acho que este capítulo vai ser o mais longo da fic, então, please, paciência!**

**Ah!Irão ocorrer algumas mudanças, básicas, como:**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO----------------OOOOOOOOOOOMUDANÇA DE TEMPO OU ESPAÇO.**

**ATÉ!**

**OOOOOOOOOO-------------------------OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_É..._

_Parece que ela foi embora mesmo, né?Como posso aceitar que _**ela**_, não está aqui, comigo?Como posso aceitar que a flor de minha vida não possa mais florecer perto de mim?_

_Nem mesmo eu sei..._

_Tohru Honda era, realmente, uma boa amiga, uma ótima companheira, com certeza..._

_É..._

_O destino é, realmente, misterioso..._

_Ë como se nós tentássemos pegar fumaça com as mãos, e não conseguir..._

_Isso que é trágico, isso que é irrelevante...Isso que é o que sinto..._

_Tristeza, frieza, solidão...Não sei qual destes é o correto a se dizer...Talvez os três juntos...?_

_Isso...Ninguém pode dizer por mim..._

_Tohru Honda...Senhorita Honda..._

_Parece que agora, só é uma pequena lembrança de meu pensamento..._

_Uma pequena, triste e, ao mesmo tempo, alegre lembrança..._

_De minha vida..._

_Tohru Honda, meu amor..._

_Agora, só é..._

_Honda..._

_Sayonara..._

_Yuki Souma..._

OOOOOOOOOOO------------OOOOOOOOOO-------------OOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**2 ANOS DEPOIS...**

O vento fazia seus cabelos esvoaçarem contra o acento do ônibus.Finalmente...Finalmente estava chegando...

A garota a qual aparência não era nada "desastrosa" continha cabelos cor de chocolate e os olhos, de mesma cor, brilhavam como nunca brilharam antes.Trajava um vestido que ia a dois palmos, fechados, do joelho, azul turquesa, com detalhes de pequenas flores amarelas, uma sandália branca, sem alto e um enfeite de cabelo o qual ganhara a três ou dois anos, o mesmo cheirava a limpo.

O ônibus, enfim, parara o percurso e o motorista ajudou aos passageiros a retirarem suas bagagens, pesadas e grandes, do auto móvel.

Começou a andar, distraída e com uma cara meio boba, pela cidade.Ela realmente, após dois anos de distância, havia "sofrido" grandes reformas, tanto boas quanto ruins.

Agora passava por uma rua menos movimentadas e, ao seu lado, havia um grande beco, sem saída.Uma mão a pegou, forçando-a a entrar e a largar sua bagagem.Não via o rosto do agressor, mas dava para perceber que era homem, por causa das mãos grotescas e ásperas.Ele, repentinamente, a encostou contra o muro de tijolos gastos, apontando uma arma branca (faca) para ela.

-Tire as roupas, garota!

Lágrimas começavam a cair-lhe dos olhos quando percebeu que o agressor começara a tirar suas vestes a força.

-Pare, por favor, pare!-gritava.

O homem fingia-se de surdo.De repente, sentiu um baque vindo do agressor e caiu no chão, pois o que a segurava era o desconhecido.Ouviu um barulho de algo cair contra o chão e, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, olhou para cima: um homem, muito mais jovem que o outro estava de pé, em posição de luta, mas, ao contrario do outro, não havia nenhuma arma consigo.

-Fuja, garota, fuja!Não quero que se fira por algo que eu faça de errado ou que este mancebo mal encarado prejudique-a!

Nada fez.Apenas viu os dois homens lutarem entre si.O agressor havia sua arma, mas o segundo tinha a vantagem.O salvador ganhou, fazendo que o primeiro caísse com as nádegas no chão e, começasse a sair correndo gritando.

-Apesar de possuir arma, era um verdadeiro fracote...-disse o garoto restante, virando-se com um sorriso no rosto.Aquele sorriso...Parecia com o sorriso de...-Nem usei minha força total...-deu de ombros-A senhorita deve estar muito chocada com tudo isso, não?Se você quiser posso dar-lhe uma carona...Aliás, vejo que tem muita bagagem com você não?-apontou para a bagagem, jogada e esquecida.

-M-muito obrigada, senhor...Você é, realmente, muito bondoso para ajudar alguém como eu...Agradeço-lhe por ter me ajudado.Já criei muitos problemas para você, não quero causar mais...

-Quem lhe disse que causou problemas?-disse gargalhando-Foi um prazer ajudar tão adorável jovem...-pegou as malas dela.-Vamos?

Paralizou-se.Não conseguia dizer não...Mas tentaria!

-P-por favor!Não precisa incomod...

-Eu já disse que não é incomodo algum...Aonde você mora?

Ai!Agora estava encrencada...

-E-eu não sei bem ao certo, sabe?-disse abaixando a cabeça, corada e batendo os indicadores.

-Como assim "Não sei bem ao certo"?

-Eu acabei de chegar nesta cidade e...

-Nossa...Você é uma garota de muita sorte, hein?Acabou de chegar e já é "cantada"...-disse irônico.

A garota levantou a cabeça, dando um sorriso tímido.

-Sou uma garota de sorte...Apesar de já ter acontecido várias coisas ruins á mim, não nego que também tenho sorte...Aliás, a vida não é só feita de alegrias e tristezas...Tem várias coisas em conjunto com isto.

-Sábias palavras...

-Muito obrigada...Não me apego as coisas más da vida...Muito pelo contrario...Gosto da vida, do jeito que ela é e deveria ser...

O rapaz lembrou-se de algo...Uma pessoa, talvez, mas isto, ele gostaria esquecer, apesar de não querer.Esta garota trazia-lhe lembranças um pouco desagradáveis.Mas...A maneira como ela falava, lembrava muito a ...Ela tinha o jeito dela e elas pareciam idênticas!

-Mas...São idênticas...-disse em voz alta, fazendo assim, a garota estranhar.

-Hã?O que você disse...

-Nada...Ë que você me faz lembrar uma pessoa...

-Engraçado!-sorriu-Você também me lembra alguém...-seu sorriso desapareceu ao lembrar de _quem_.-"Alguém que gostaria de esquecer com o passar do tempo..."-pensou.

Sorriu novamente.Não gostava de aparecer triste em frente a estranhos (Um estranho bem legal-pensou).

O rapaz sorriu, estendeu um braço para que ela colocasse o seu entre ele e saíram daquele beco, sorrindo.

Oooooooo--------------oooooooooo--------------------ooooooooooo 

**Oie povo!**

**Era pro cap. Ser maior, mais daí achei que ficaria muito intediante...**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Quem serão o garoto e a garota?(ninguém sabe...¬¬AFF...eita ignorância a minha!)**

**Bem, até o próximo cap. E antes, agradecimentos!**

**Mitsuki Tabemashi: Sim!Teu blog é fofo sim!Eu não toh conseguindo faze o html!Isto é um...(momento d yes stress-pura invenção minha, digo, yes stress)Também achei o 3 cap. Triste...eu adorei o diário da Tohru.Obrigada por continuar acompanhando a fic desta baka aqui!E devo admitir que este cap. Foi melhorzinho pra fazer(apesar da demora...¬¬)Xau e até a próxima!**

**Carolly-Sohnma:Bonita?Esta história!Obrigada pelo elogio, mesmo não o merecendo...Ainda não da pra saber o que o Yuki vai fazer ou da?Eu não consegui colocar o Ayame, pois o 4o vol. Do manga só saiu quando eu já tinha começado esse cap. E, antes, eu nem sabia se ele era homem ou mulher!(bem informada eu, hein?)Mas vou tentar(não está certo ainda)colocar uma paticipazãozinha dele na fic...Não precisa se desculpar...Seria até bom para as outras pessoinhas eu lerem minha fic deixarem um coment. Dizendo o que eles gostariam que eu colocasse ou tentasse colocar na fic!Obrigada pela opinião!E continue comentando!**

**Xau genti!**


	5. Adeus

**A DESPEDIDA**

**CAP.5-Um adeus de muitos outros**

Olá a todos!

Obrigada por estarem gostando da fic!Está meio difícil de faze-la mas eu to meio que apaixonada por ela!(Amo a criação concebida por Deus!")

Lá em baixo os agradecimentos!

Abraços e até mais!

P.S.:Se quiserem, passem no meu profile e vejam minha fic de Inu...Só pra lembra:Não obrigo a nada!

OOOOOOOO------------------OOOOOOOOOO---------------------- 

_Todos temos um destino a ser cumprido.É como se fosse uma enorme linha, que não vemos o final._

As vezes, o destino mata, as vezes, une.Ou até mesmo separa...Isso aconteceu com dois jovens.

_By Reky._

OOOOOOOOOOOO--------------------OOOOOOOOOO----------- 

A quando tempo não sentia-se tão bem perto de alguém?Realmente, muito...

Aquele garoto tinha um jeito que a entretinha.Seria carisma?Ou pena da pobre garota que foi "cantada"?Não, não era aquilo...Pode comprovar durante a conversa.

-Desculpe-me se for má educação perguntar, mas...Por que alguém como você, foi ajudar uma garota, sozinha, como eu?

Demorou um pouco para responder.

-Você não iria entender se eu lhe explicasse.

-Entenderia, sim!

O garoto apenas suspirou, estava deixando-o exausto.

-Escuta...

-Não!Escuta você!-pausou-Olha, obrigada por tudo, mas eu sei me cuidar sozinha, ta?Eu não tenho 11 anos para ter um tipo de irmão mais velho para ficar em cima de mim, como se fosse uma criança!Eu sei que estou te cansando com meu papo bobo e tudo mais!Mas eu...

-Não...Tudo bem, senhorita...Mas é só que eu estou tentando ajudar, mas você não deixa...Parece que tem repugnância!

-N-não quero que pense de mim assim, por favor!-pediu suplicante- é só que eu...eu estou muito assustada com tudo isso...E...

-E está descontando em mim...

-Não...Não eram bem minhas palavras...

-E quais seriam?

-E creio que deva-me desculpar.

-Praticamente a mesma coisa...

-Dependendo do ponto de vista...-disse rindo.

Estava um pôr do sol magnífico.Várias cores misturavam-se umas com as outras e fundiam-se em uma linda aquarela de andando até chegarem a um hotel que do lado de fora havia uma grande placa com o nome HOTEL MICHIRO.

-Acho que fico por aqui...

-Espero que nos "esbarremos" novamente!

-Eu também...Tchau!

-Adeus!

A garota adentrou o hotel e foi em direção a janela, queria ver o vulto daquele desconhecido que salvara sua vida, distanciando-se...

-Adeus...-sussurrou ao vento.

Aquilo seria um último adeus?Ou seria apenas um de muitos outros?Só o tempo pode responder...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO----------------------OOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

-Garota, acorde ou vai se atrasar!-disse uma voz feminina lá de baixo.

Era Michiro, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.Tinha uns 29 anos, mas comprometera-se a cuidar do hotel que era do pai (que por coincidência dera o nome de Michiro em homenagem a filha)que morrera.

-Já vai!-levantou-se apressada.Era seu primeiro dia de aula!Enfim ia entrar na Toudai.Aquele era um dos muitos sonhos de sua mãe.

Tomou o café e saiu rumo ao aprendizado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO---------------------OOOOOOOOOOOO 

Oi pessoal!

Bem, já faz um tempo que o capítulo está pronto, mas eu queria acrescentar algumas coisas, só que eu achei melhor assim...

Bem(só falo isso!¬¬), creio que devo explicar o motivo de meu repentino desaparecimento:

1o: Preguiça de escrever...(sendo que eu só precisava responder aos rewiels!)

2o:Meu pai me deixo de castigo então...SEM COMPUTADOR por DUAS SEMANAS...

3o:Eu podia entra no pc da minha avó, só que, como o cap. Já tava pronto e estava na memória do meu pc, eu não podia, simplesmente, começar tudo de novo!

Respostas:

Mitsuki Tabemashi: Obrigada por continuar a ver minha fic!Ah!Valeu pelo coment na outra fic...Brigada!

Nuriko-chan: Obrigada pelo comente!Que bom que está gostando da fic...Sério?Você choro?Bem...deve ser porque os capítulos estão angustiantes mesmo...Obrigada!

Ayame Himura:Obrigada por comentar...Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível!

Yami Tenchi: Que bom que está gostando!Obrigada!

Algum ser: Eu também adoro Yu/ru...Bem, aí está o quinto capítulo!Obrigada por comentar!

Kimi Higurashi: Bem, eu ainda não falei quem é garoto e a garota...(malvada eu...) mas sei que todo mundo sabe...Que bom que está gostando!

Mitsukô Sagahara: Bem, aí está o 5o capi!Espero que goste!

Obrigada e já ne!

Reky.


	6. Olá!

A despedida

Capítulo 6- Um nome vale muito: o reencontro e os dois jovens misteriosos.

**Domo mina-san!**

**Bem..resolvi fazer este capítulo como um song-fic e, também, bem maior que os outros...**

**Espero que gostem...**

**Atenção: Os personagens de Fruits Basket não me pertencem e nunca pertenceriam, pois pertencem a mente brilhante de Natsuki Takaia.**

**Atenção2: A música no capítulo escrita, também não me pertence.Quem a canta é Avril Lavigne.**

**------------**"------------"

Corria pelas ruas tentando não esbarrar em ninguém.Estava desesperada!Faltavam apenas 15 minutos para o sinal tocar, e ainda tinha que passar na sala do diretor para falar sobre a republica da faculdade.

Em poucos minutos estava dentro do prédio e, pode observar, ainda haviam vários alunos fora da sala de aula de seu respectivo curso.Estava tão distraída que acabou por esbarrar em alguém e, se o desconhecido não a pegasse pela mão, teria um breve encontro com o chão.

-Oh!Muito obriga...

-O que?É mesmo você?-perguntou o garoto-A garota novata!

-Hum?Você!

Era o garoto o qual a salvara e, realmente, esbarrara nele novamente...

Ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos, até que o rapaz perguntou:

-Tem horas?

-Hã?Ah!Tenho sim!São...O que!8h55!Com...Com licença...Você sabe aonde é o escritório do diretor?-perguntou rapidamente.

-No final do corredor...

-Obrigada!- e saiu correndo, deixando o garoto falando sozinho.

-Boa sorte com "aquele" cara...- e saiu correndo para sua sala, na direção oposta da garota.

--------"---------"

Entrou numa sala ampla, parecia uma secretaria.

-Licença?-perguntou uma moça aparecendo repentinamente de baixo da mesa-Não deveria estar em aula?Quer falar com o diretor?

-Muito bom dia.-sorriu-Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor diretor, por favor.

-Claro, claro!Só um minuto!-levantou-se e foi até uma porta, sumindo atrás dela quando ela se fechou e, após um momento, voltou com um sorriso nos lábios-Pode entrar-ajeitou os óculos e voltou a escrivaninha-O chefis...opa...o senhor a espera...

-Obrigada.

Entrou na sala.Nela havia uma estante com poucos livros e uma escrivaninha a qual um homem apoiava os pés.

-Olá, senhorita-disse retirando os pés de cima da mesa-Sente-se nesta cadeira logo aí.O que uma senhorita tão bela fazes aqui, em minha sala?Oh!Não fale, não fale!Recebeu detenção?

-Er...Não eu...

-Não?Ah!Então foi uma suspensão!

-Não, senhor, eu...

-Oh!Por favor- cortou- Deixe-me adivinhar!Sabe, aqui não há nada para se fazer, me divertir...

-E quanto aqueles livros?-perguntou, achando estranho.

-Ah!Livros velhos de costura que me enjoei de ver...Bem...vamos lá...É aluna nova, então?- ao ver o assentimento, continuou-Ah!Então queres ver uma casa!

-Sim!Isso mesmo!

-Bem...Então, diga-me teu nome, bela jovem- aproximou-se pegando seu queixo.

-H-Honda...Tohru Honda...

-Honda?Tohru Honda?

-Eu mesma, por que, senhor?-levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Não lembra-se de mim?- perguntou com voz chorosa- Creio que tão estonteante beleza, como a minha, não devia ser esquecida...-a garota a olhou com ar de estranhamento.

-Ah!Acho que eu sei quem é você!-disse ela com um sorriso-Você é o entregador de pizzas!-O diretor "tombou".

-Souma!-disse recompondo-se- Ayame Souma!

Tohru quase caiu da cadeira.

-O queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Eu mesmo, milady!- beijou-a a mão, voltou a seu lugar e pegou seu computador-Vejamos.,.Tenho uma casa para você na Rua Takabashi número 93.Irá gostar- deu-lhe uma piscadela-Agora, Mine irá mostrar-lhe tua classe- empurrou-a para fora da sala-Temos que nos separar...Ah!Já sei o que posso fazer!Vou continuar aquele vestido!-e bateu a porta, fazendo um grande barulho.

-E então?Conseguiu uma casa?- perguntou, aproximando-se-Prazer, Mine Kuramae...

-Olá, Mine...Lembra-se de mim?Tohru Honda?

-Tohru?Tohru, Tohru...Ah sei quem você é!A quanto tempo!Ayame-sama disse-me que você não ia mais freqüentar a loja por causa de uma mudança...Fiquei muito triste...-fez uma longa pausa-Mas...Vamos mostra-te tua classe!Que curso escolheu?

-Pedagogia.

-Bela escolha!Venha!

Mine puxou Tohru pelo corredor até chegarem em na porta de uma sala.

-Bem, boa aula Tohru-chan!-e saiu correndo.

A garota suspirou uma ultima vez antes de entrar naquela sala, uma vez pisando o pé lá, não poderia desistir.

--------"--------"

Dois dias depois, a mudança estava pronta.Tohru despidiu-se de Michiro e agradeceu pela estadia.

Minutos depois, estava frente a frente com sua nova moradia.Bateu á porta e, dentro da casa, ouviu uma voz falando algo como "ela chegou", seguida por uma repentina porta aberta.

-Olá!Seja muito bem vinda!Entre, por favor!

Era uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos negros.Atrás dela havia um garoto de cabelos alaranjados e olhos verdes.

-Oi...-disse ele.

-Ah!Há mais um morador nesta casa!Iremos esperar por ele para nos apresentarmos, ok?

-Tudo bem...

Sentaram-se no sofá e começaram a conversar.E Tohru percebeu que, por mais que tivesse acabado de conhecer aqueles jovens, já se sentia como parte da casa.Foi com esses pensamentos que ouviu a porta da casa abrir-se.

-Chegou!-a garota exclamou-Finalmente!Por que demorou tanto?Já estava preocupada, seu bobo!-puxou o garoto para a sala e teve outra surpresa novamente.

-Você de novo!-perguntaram o garoto recém chagado e Tohru.

-Já se conhecem?-perguntou a outra garota.

-Já sim... mas ainda não nos conhecemos por nome...Nós sempre nos esbarramos por aí...-disse o garoto

-Não sei porque...-disse o ruivo.-Ninguém merece esbarrar com esse aí.

-Você está querendo insinuar o que?

-Parem já!Não estão vendo que temos uma visita!- ao ver que os dois calaram-se, continuou-Bem...Meu nome é Kagura, o dele-apontando para o ruivo-é Kyo, e este aí é o Yuki...Ambos somos Souma.

Os olhos de Tohru arregalaram-se desde o primeiro nome, mas começaram a aguar-se somente no ultimo.Não...Não podia...Não queria...Não podia ser Yuki, não ele...Tanto tempo tentando esquecer ele e, logo ali, em sua frente, está ele, com um lindo sorriso no rosto que a fazia sofrer por todos esses anos.

As pernas de Honda mexeram-se automaticamente, fazendo-a sair daquela casa, levando-a para aquela fina garoa que lá fora caia.

------"------

-O que deu nela?-perguntou Kyo.-E, afinal, quem _é _ela?

-Vocês, sinceramente, não sabem quem é ela?-os garotos sacudiram a cabeça negativamente-É a Tohru!Não se lembram dela?

Kyo ficou extático e Yuki igualmente, se não mais.

-C-Como?O que você disse, Kagura?-perguntou Yuki a pegando pelos ombros.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu!-disse enquanto Yuki soltava-a.-A reconheci desde que a vi!

-Como não a reconheci?-perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros dois.

-Olha, Yuki...A Tohru está, realmente, diferente.Não é a toa que você não a tenha a reconhecido.Agora...Vai lá...Vai atrás dela...Ela, neste momento, precisa de um ombro amigo...Ela está surpresa porque nos viu...Ela não esperava que fosse nós...

Yuki assentiu, saindo daquela casa.Precisava achar Tohru._Necessitava_ achar Tohru.Estava com um mal pressentimento.

---------"---------

_i'm standing on a bridge_

_i'm waitin in the dark  
i thought that you'd be here by now  
theres nothing but the rain  
no footsteps on the ground  
i'm listening but theres no sound_

Tohru estava correndo, desesperadamente pelas ruas.Não conseguia parar, não queria parar.Havia vários estudantes andando, em baixo de seus guarda-chuvas, falando uns com os outros, mas ela não ouvia, e nem queria, pois haviam vários jovens apaixonados que trocavam juras de amor.

_isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
won't somebody come take me home  
it's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new_

_i dont know who you are  
but i'm, i'm with you_

Para ela, aquela noite estava sendo a pior de sua vida, excluindo quando ia mudar para a outra cidade.

Queria que alguém chegasse, pegasse sua mão, dissesse palavras de consolo e a levasse para sua casa, mas era impossível, pois sabia que _ele _não viria atrás dela, nunca...

_im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is there anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythings a mess  
and no one likes to be alone_

Mesmo assim, ela procurava o rosto dele entre as pessoas, esperando que ele viesse para abraça-la e dizer coisas reconfortantes...Será que as pessoas não percebiam!Seu maior medo...era ficar só...

_isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
won't somebody come take me home  
it's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
i dont know who you are  
but i'm, i'm with you_

Á cima de tudo, seu maior maior desejo era ter Yuki ao seu lado.

_oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe i'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea_

Como sua vida estava confusa!Não...Não agüentava mais...

Atravessou a rua, não vendo que um carro vinha em sua direção.

-Cuidado!-sentiu seu corpo ser jogado e, assim que caiu no chão, sentiu dois braços a apertarem contra seu peito definido, sendo assim, fazendo um baque e ir diminuindo, transformando-se em um rato.

_it's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
i dont know who you are  
but i'm, i'm with you_

-Yu…Yuki…- sorrateiras lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto da garota, que abraçou o pequeno rato-Mu...Muito obrigada!

_take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
i dont know who you are  
but i'm, i'm with you  
i'm with you_

Yuki colocou sua patinha em cima da mão da garota.

-Por favor, Tohru...Não se esqueça que eu sempre estarei aqui...-e apontou para o coração da garota, que o abraçou fotemente.

-Não...Nunca...Nunca me esquecerei...Yuki...

_take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
i dont know who you are  
but i'm, i'm with you  
i'm with you  
i'm with you..._

-Chegaram!- ouviram Kagura pronunciar assim que Tohru abriu a porta-Graças a Deus estão bem!-abraçou-os.-Por onde andaram?

Tohru e Yuki apenas sorriram e subiram para o garoto mostrar o quarto de Tohru.

------"------"

**Domo again mina-san!**

**Bem, a música, como perceberam é I'm with you.Espero que tenham gostado que o cap. Ficou maior...5 pags!**

**Bem, hoje estou sem tempo para responder aos rewiels, mas no próximo cap. Eu respondo todas!**

**Já ne**

**Reky!**


	7. Reinício

A despedida

Capítulo7-Começar de novo.

_Domo!_

_Este capítulo é como um presente de Natal e Ano Novo para todas as pessoas que gastaram seu tempo lendo esta fic...Agradeço a todas!Peço desculpas as pessoas que não respondi aos rewiels...!Gomen Nasai!_

_Até!_

A casa não era pequena:quatro quartos com suítes, um escritório bem espaçoso, dois andares, um jardim de inverno...

Entrou no quarto, tomando cuidado para não pisar no pequeno Rato que estava em seus pés e pode observar quão lindo era o local:a cama ficava em uma parede perto de um sofá e de uma cabeceira, havia uma janela com um tipo de sofá embutido e o armário era enorme!Havia, também, um pequeno raque com TV e DVD.E, a garota quase desmaiou ao ver a vista que dava para ver pela janela: era uma rua, não muito movimentada, mas ficou admirada com a excelente convivência entre os vizinhos: ambos cumprimentavam-se com um simples gesto com a cabeça ou diziam cumprimentos difíceis de se ver entre vizinhos.

No banheiro havia uma banheira de hidromassagem creme e as coisas básicas que toda mulher deve ter...

-Gostou?-perguntou uma voz feminina atrás de si.

-Realmente...Por que me deram _este _quarto?Um sótão ou, sei lá, um armário debaixo da escada combina mais comigo...-disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Ora!Não queremos ser um tipo de tios malvados do pobre Harry Potter!E, você merece, Tohru-san!

-Harry...Potter?Quem é Harry Potter?

-QUEM É HARRY POTTER?ELE É O PRINCIPE DOS SONHOS DE VÁRIAS GAROTAS DO MUNDO INTEIRO!Não me diga que nunca ouviu falar!

-Não...Não ouvi falar...

-Então, vamos pra sala agorinha mesmo!Vamos assistir Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban!

-Se vocês não se importarem, vou para meu quarto esperar que volte a forma normal e...

O garoto não conseguiu acabar de falar, pois uma devasta fumaça formou-se e as duas garotas viraram-se rapidamente, coradas ao pensar em que poderiam _ter _visto se _quisessem._Ouviram o mesmo murmurando, enraivecido ao Gato.

-Vai pegar minha roupa...-e apontou para a porta ao garoto que há pouco tempo chegara.

-Por que eu?Por que não pede para a Tohru pegar?-Kyo praticamente gritou e, em resposta, ganhou uma bela sapatada de salto alto.

-Pega logo, Kyo-kun!Não queremos ficar aqui para sempre!-disse Kagura, enquanto tirava o outro sapato, caso Kyo respondesse.

-Kuso!Sempre sou eu que tenho que fazer as coisas para esse baka aí!

Kyo voltou com as roupas na mão e uma bela cara emburrada.Yuki vestiu-se e os jovens desceram para assistir ao tal filme.

Ao DVD começar a rodar e após verem as configurações, o filme começou e Kagura gritou ao ver o rosto do garoto chamado Daniel Radcliffe.

-Ele é lindo!

-Tem razão, Kagura-chan!-disse Tohru com um sorriso-Ele é bonitinho.

-BONITINHO!ELE É PERFEITO!

E Kagura tinha a absoluta razão!Só errou uma coisinha: ele não era lindo, nem bonitinho e nem perfeito...Ele é mais que perfeito!**(eu posso ter um pouco de insanidade, também?Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco...Blah!Acho que não!olhinhos brilhantes)**

-Cala a boca!-gritou Kyo, fechando os olhos e tampando os ouvidos-Os vizinhos vão ouvir!

-E quem se importa com os vizinhos quando se tem um ser tão belo a sua frente?-disse Kagura.

-Ou talvez o Kyo esteja com uma crise de ciúmes...-provocou Yuki.

Kagura, ao ouvir aquilo, desfez sua pose de mãos dadas e olhos brilhando e olhou para Kyo, confusa.

-Tá querendo morrer não é?-disse o garoto de madeixas laranjas.

-Kyo-kun com ciúmes de mim?Isso é verdade, Kyo-kun?-disse Kagura abraçando-º

-Só em sonhos!Ou melhor: pesadelos!

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Kagura, que abaixou o rosto rapidamente.

-Por que é tão mal comigo, Kyo-kun?

-N-Não choreeeeeeeeeee!-disse Kyo, com espirais nos olhos.

-O Kyo-kun é tão mal comigoooooooo!-dizia uma atordoada Kagura, começando a bater no garoto.

Yuki vira para Tohru, um sorriso no rosto.

-Quer tomar alguma coisa?Essa briguinha de casal irá demorar e eu não conseguirei ver o filme, então...de que adiantará apenas vê-lo?

-Tem razão...-Tohru levantou-se e saiu da sala junto com Yuki, ainda ouvindo os berros de Kagura e Kyo e alguns sons de objetos sendo quebrados.

-Irá querer o que, senhorita Honda?

Tohru sorriu ao ver que o garoto ainda havia aquele jeito formal em trata-la, havia tempos em que não era chamada de "senhorita".

-Nada...E você?O que vai querer?

-Nada, também...Pelo visto, estamos sem nada para fazer, não é?

-É...

Yuki adquiriu, repentinamente, uma expressão séria e que nada agradou a Tohru.

-Senhorita...Desculpe-me se for deseducado de minha parte perguntar, mas...Foi tratada bem na outra cidade?

Tohru sorriu pela preocupação do garoto.

-Independente de ser tratada bem ou mal em minha outra cidade...Agora, eu só quero começar de novo...

**Olá!**

**Esse cap. Vai ser o ultimo desse ano...então, até ano que vem!**

**Akane Tange:Aí está o novo cap. Não se desculpe!Bjus e um ótimo Ano Novo!**

**Mikinha:O capítulo 6 está bem maior, né?Este cap. Vai ficando assim mesmo...só espero que não fique brava comigo por ser tão minúsculo!Obrigada por comentar!Feliz Ano Novo!**

**Kimi Higurashi:A Michiro é apenas a dona do alojamento que a Tohru ficou por alguns dias...Obrigada pelo elogio!aí está o cap!cap. 6-Também achei o mais lindo!eu também amo essa música!Hoje mesmo estou ouvindo ela..Muito obrigada!Feliz Ano Novo para você!**

**Bem...até Ano que vem!**


	8. O Furacão Vermelho

A despedida.

Capítulo8: Katrynna Minte

Olá! Neste capítulo teremos três novos personagens: Katrynna Minte, Leng Li e Miro Ninji.Vou colocar umas informações sobre eles para que vocês não se percam: 

Ktrynna Mint tem 19 anos e cursa direito (com o Yuki, seu namorado).É grudenta e ciumenta.

Leng Li tem 21 anos e cursa Educação Física (com o Kyo).Para infelicidade de Kyo, ele tem uma queda por Kagura.Os Souma e Tohru são visinhos de Leng e Miro Ninj.(próximo cap.)

Miro Ninj tem 18 anos e cursa Arquitetura.Mora com Leng e, quando conhece Tohru, descobre a garota de seus sonhos.(próximo cap.)

Isso...Eles são apenas personagens secundários, não irão aparecer muito.Espero que gostem desse capítulo!

-Eu ouvi dizer que há uma garota morando com Yuki...Parece que o nome dela é Tohru Honda.

-Também ouvimos falar dela...

A primeira sombra sorriu.

-Já que vocês são vizinhos dele, quero que investiguem essa tal de Tohru Honda...Não aprecio saber que há uma mulher, que não seja prima dele, morando naquela casa...

ooo---ooo

Estavam descendo uma rampa para irem para a faculdade.As atividades da faculdade começariam mais cedo naquele dia.

Tohru estava preocupada com Yuki: desde a hora do café ele comportava-se estranhamente, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas a falta de coragem impedia-lhe de dizer...Seus pensamentos foram quebrados por um grito feminino e virou-se para ver a garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, alta e com um quimono vermelho e extravagantemente curto e chamativo.

-Lá vem...-suspirou Kagura, parecia nem um pouco feliz com a vinda da garota-Furacão vermelho a vista!-sussurrou.

-Não fale assim dela, Kagura!-sussurrou Yuki.

-Não sei como você agüenta ela todo santo dia, Yun-chan!

Yuki não respondeu, apenas virou-se para a garota que vinha em sua direção.

-Com licença,-disse Tohru- quem é essa garota?

-Katrynna...-interrompeu Kyo -Namorada da ratazana.

Tohru olhou para a garota.Ela era realmente bonita...Olhou para si mesma, suas roupas eram simples e, quanto as da garota, eram bem mais bonitas, assim como a dona.

-Ora, ora, ora...-disse a garota olhando para Tohru- O que temos aqui?Que criaturinha é esta aqui, querido Yuki?

-Não a chame assim, Katrynna.- disse Yuki ficando enfrente de Tohru, como que para protege-la.

-Agora vai defender ela, é?Por acaso, querido Yuki, você se esqueceu quem é sua namorada aqui?

-Eu sei muito bem quem é minha namorada, Katrynna.- Yuki forçou um sorriso- Mas isto não lhe dá direitos para maltratar a Honda!

-Hunf!- Katrynna virou-se de costas para Yuki.- Então este é o nome desta...hum...criaturinha que não tem lugar melhor para ficar?- olhou para as unhas das mãos, pintadas de um vermelho chocante.

-Como se o seu nome não fosse o ruim suficiente...- Kagura cochichou para Kyo, que assentiu, porém, Katrynna ouviu.

-Como é que é?Quem aqui tem o nome feio?

-Sério?- Kagura fez uma cara de assombro- Você não sabe mesmo?Então, volta lá para casa, _querida_, pois não é só o nome não, e também, a burrice.- Kyo começa a rir, junto de Kagura.

-Primeiro: -Katrynna fez um sinal com o dedo indicador- Quem é você para me chamar de querida?Segundo: - faz um outro gesto, só que agora com o dedo do meio(não _aquele_, se é o que vocês estão pensando) também- Quem é você para falar sobre _mim_?E, terceiro: Vê se vai cuidar da sua aparência, garota!Não se toca que está fora de moda, não?

Kagura sorri.

-Já terminou?Desculpe-me, não prestei atenção.Sua voz é tão cretina que me obrigou a tampar os ouvidos, _querida._

_-_Como se a sua fosse um coro de anjos!- disse Katrynna, aproximando-se de punhos erguidos.

-Kyo.- Kagura aproximou-se do primo- Você está sentindo um cheiro ruim?É que, de repente, parece que a atmosfera ficou mais pesada...

-Hum...Sim!Acho que estou sentindo um cheiro sim!E que cheiro!- tampou o nariz.

-Oras, seus!Eu só não bato em você, Kagura Souma, pois é prima do Yun-chan!

-Er...Katrynna...O que você es-está fazendo?-perguntou corando, pois a garota pegara sua mão e a beijava.

-O que foi, Yuki?-perguntou Katrynna.- Tem algum problema?Aliás, somos namorados, não?

-S-sim!M-mas as pessoas estão olhando.- Yuki olhou para os lados e, percebeu somente agora, Tohru não estava lá.-Ca-cadê a Tohru?- olhou para os lados, preocupado.

-Esqueça ela, querido- Katrynna pegou no rosto do namorado, virando-o para ela.-Ela não é tão importante assim, não é?Agora, vamos para a faculdade.-e puxou o garoto.

Kagura e Kyo olharam-se.Onde estaria a amiga?Teria se adiantado e ido para a faculdade?Ou teria voltado para casa?Ou, também, teria ido para outro lugar?Kyo perguntava-se isso, quanto Kagura, parecia saber onde a garota havia ido.0

-Kyo, vai pra faculdade, vai.Eu vou procurar a Tohru.

-Você sabe onde ela está?- falou, já virando-se para ir para a faculdade.

-Talvez.- e saiu correndo de volta para casa.

Kyo deu uma ultima olhada na prima e sorriu, corando um pouco.

-Essas garotas...- revirou os olhos e correu para não chegar atrasado.

Olá pessoal! 

**Este capítulo não ficou o melhor de todos.Eu fiz ele meio que esculachado, pois ele estava a dias parado e eu não agüentava mais ver ele aqui nos documentos.E, mesmo com preguiça de escrever, olha o que eu fiz por vocês!Hehehehe**

**A preguiça me pega a cada hora.**

**Mas, agora, estou aqui filosofando uma coisa: ACHO QUE VOU DELETAR A FIC!**

**Sei lá, pessoal...Acho que não estou me dedicando como deveria...acho que estou esculachando demais na minha forma de escrever...Acho que não mereço tanta honra em estar neste site!**

**COMO SOU CRUEL COMIGO E COM VÓS!PEÇO PERDÃO AO MUNDO INTEIRO POR CAUSA DE MINHA ESCRITA E HISTÓRIA HORRÍVEIS!(Fala sério...¬¬to parecendo a Okami.)**

**Hum hum(limpando a garganta) vamos as rewiels(até hoje não sei como se escreve!)**

**Akane:**_Obrigada pelo comentário!Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você gostou do capítulo!Bem...Quanto ao Draco( Tom), eu também gosto um pouco dele!Mas, eu prefiro o Dan...Sabe como é, né?Cada um tem o seu gosto!Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e obrigada por estar lendo minha fic!_

**Lady Mary Malfoy:**_Obrigada pelo elogio!Hehehe.Bem todas nós temos um gosto, né?Para mim, pode até ser o Daniel Radcliffe, mas para você é o Tom, né?Hehehehe!Como eu disse para a Akane: Todo mundo tem o seu gosto!Hehehe!Obrigada por ler a fic!_

**Kimi Higurashi: **_Se você achou o capítulo 7 curto, minha nossa!Você vai ter um treco quando ver o 8!Hehehe!Pra mim é Kyo&Kagura e Tohru&Yuki e ponto final!Não que eu tenha preconceito contra Kyo&Tohru só que eu prefiro muito mais Yuki&Tohru!Também acho!Kyo&Kagura(to enjoando com esses "&'s"?)é tudo a ver!Hehehe!Dan, Dan...MARAVILHOSO?Ele é LINDO de MORRER!hehehe!O Yuki também é Lindo!(Olhando para os lados: Yuki ou Dan?)Pelo jeito a Tohru estava desinformada mesmo naquela cidade.Será que lá ela não tinha TV?O.o(Olha só quem fala.A autora da fic não sabe!)Bem aí está o capítulo!Obrigada e para você também!_

**Dark Lady Kitana: **_O capítulo 7 saiu e o 8 entro( entendeu?).Hehehe!Tudo bem!Tem gente que não manda coment, mas eu espero que estejam gostando, só isso!Eu também!Adoro Yuki&Tohru(lá vou eu).Obrigada e para você também!Já ne!_

**Bem gente, Sayonara!**


	9. Eu Gosto Dele

A despedida

Capítulo 9 – Complicado

**Olá pessoal!**

**Lembram de mim?Então, para seu azar eu não fui seqüestrada, não!hehehe!Como sou perversa!Bem, gente, se o capítulo tiver algum erro, por favor, não descontem em mim!É que eu to com a minha cachorra aqui e ela tem uns probleminhas assim...é...como posso dizer?FEDORENTOS!Nem incenso ajuda!Bom, vamos lá!**

Kagura abriu a porta de casa com cautela e, logo após fecha-la, pôde ouvir um som baixo de TV ligada, vindo do quarto de Tohru.Sorriu.Havia acertado, encontrara a amiga em casa.Mostra que nos conhecemos, pensou.

Subiu as escadas cautelosamente e, ao chegar no corredor, viu a porta semi-aberta do quarto da outra garota.Pelo jeito, estava vendo MTV ou algo parecido, pois o som era uma voz feminina cantando.

_**Uh huh, life´s like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that´s the way it is  
Cause life´s like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that´s the way it is**_

Conhecia aquela música.E, sem dúvida, se estivesse certa em sua conclusão, a música não era certamente apropriada para aquela situação.Aproximou-se da porta e bateu levemente nela.

_**Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back it´s all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see**_

-Entra!-ouviu após um instante de espera.

-Como você está?-perguntou, fechando a porta.-Pelo jeito, nada bem.

-Não!Que é isso!Eu estou ótima!-disse fazendo um sorriso e, Kagura percebeu, era falso.

-Tohru-falou, sentando-se na cama-Por que não admite?Você gosta do meu primo.

-Quê?P-Por favor!E-Eu n-não gosto do K-Kyo!

_**I like you the way you are  
When we´re drivin´ in your car  
And you´re talking to me one on one but you´ve become**_

-Você sabe muito bem de quem estou falando- piscou.

-Y-Yuki?

-Ele mesmo!-Tohru ficou ruborizada.

-E-Eu...Eu...eu n-não gosto dele!E, por favor, não diga isto!V-Você não tem es-este direi-reito!

Tohru escondeu seu rosto no travesseiro, ao perceber que estava corada.Kagura riu de tamanha ingenuidade.Aquela garota era mesmo previsível!

_**Somebody else round everyone else  
You´re watching your back like you can´t relax  
You´re tryin´ to be cool you look like a fool to me**_

-Não só tenho, como posso!-falou dando um meigo sorriso-Ande, Tohru-chan!Admita!O que aqui está entre nós, entre nós ficará!

-Promente?

-Se você quiser, eu posso contar, é claro...

-Não!-tirou o travesseiro de vez do rosto.

-Tá legal.Era só briancadeira.Agora, fale.

Tohru suspirou algumas vezes.Estava nervosa.Por que isso sempre acontecia com ela?Será que era tão claro?Será que Yuki já percebera?Será que era por isso que ele andava meio que a evitando, ultimamente?Eram tantos Serás!

-E-Eu...-suspirou uma ultima vez.Não iria mais continuar com aquela demora.Quanto mais cedo falasse, melhor.-Eu gosto dele, sim!Porém...-continuou, meio desanimada.

-Porém?- perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

_**(chorus)  
Tell me  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you´re  
Acting like you´re somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life´s like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honesty and promise me i´m never gonna find you fake it  
No no no**_

Tohru suspirou.

-Ele tem a Katrynna.

-E o que tem a Mint?

-A situação fica muito mais complicada...-baixou os olhos- Sinto-me como um estorvo, como se eu atrapalhasse a relação deles...Ela tem razão ao me chamar de criaturinha.Sou isso, perto dela.

-Você é muito melhor do que ela, Tohru.Pode ter certeza.

Tohru sorriu.Um sorriso triste.Um sorriso de uma paixão que, com certeza, nunca seria recíproca...pela parte de Yuki...

Ao pensar nisto, lágrimas começaram a cair dos orbes castanhos de Tohru.Apertou o travesseiro com força e abraçou a amiga.Katrynna era muito melhor do que ela.Não só por ter o coração de Yuki, mas também por ser falada e comentada por todos.Por ter roupas bonitas e por ter uma beleza rara de se ver.Odiava ter que admitir, mas...estava com ciúmes.Estava com inveja da namorada do dono de seu coração.

_**You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you´re somethin´ else  
Where you are and where it´s at you see  
You´re making me**_

Porém, surpreendeu-se com a revelação vinda de Kagura.Nunca pensara em ouvir isto...mas ouviu.

-Eu também tenho ciúmes...também sinto inveja, lembra?Sou humana, também, lembra?Sinto inveja, ciúmes e outras coisas, em relação a Katrynna.Porém, sempre que penso nisto, repreendo-me mentalmente.'Hunf!Você não pode sentir inveja e nem ciúmes daquela víbora ambulante!' 'Tá louca?É, só pode ser isto!'Sabe Tohru?-disse dando um belo sorriso.-Katrynna pode ter beleza, mas nunca terá a doçura e a meiguice que você tem.Você é única.Você é você.

_**Laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you´re not fooling anyone  
When you´ve become**_

Tohru sorriu e agradeceu.Estava se sentindo bem melhor, agora.Kagura era uma ótima confidente.Estava devendo uma a ela.Obrigada, agradeceu mentalmente, obrigada, Kagura-chan.

-Vamos?-Kagura perguntou.

-A-Aonde?

-Ao Shopping, claro!

Nem deu tempo de Tohru responder, Kagura já a puxava para fora do quarto e da casa.Entraram na garagem e subiram no Corsa seda de Kagura.Ele era negro e muito bem preparado: ar condicionado, radio, airbag**(é assim que escreve?)**, quatro portas...Tohru ficou deslumbrada!

-Muito bonito seu carro, Kagura!

-Hehehe!Depois de ter batido uns cinco de meus pais, eles me deram um!Legal, né?-falou com um sorriso.Em Tohru desceu uma gota.

Kagura ligou o carro e o rádio.Estava passando a música que Kagura ouviu quando entrou em casa.

_**Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can´t relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you´re somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life´s like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly promise me i´m never gonna find you fake it  
No no no**_

_**Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it´s all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You´re watching your back, like you can´t relax  
You´re trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me**_

Desceram no shopping e foram em várias jóias, roupas, maquiagens...Tudo o que uma garota deseja.

Neste momento, Tohru estava experimentado um vestido no provedor, pois ouvira falar que haveria um baile na faculdade.O vestido era tomara-que-caia, com um tecido que, da cintura para cima, era de seda e azul celeste e da cintura para baixo de algodão, meio fino, azul-turquesa.

Olhou-se no espelho e gostou do que viu.Estava linda.Olhou para as roupas com que viera e deu um sorrisinho.Eram bem simples: uma calça jeens um pouco velha e desbotada, uma blusa branca, regata, e uma blusa de um moletom.

Saiu do provedor para mostrar seu vestido à Kagura e surpreendeu-se ao ver a garota com um lindo vestido negro que ia até os joelhos, com finas alças, um decote não muito grande, mas provocante.

-Você está linda, Kagura-chan!

_**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you´re  
Acting like you´re somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life´s like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly promise me i´m never gonna find you fake it  
No no**_

Kagura deu um risinho.

-E você, Tohru-chan, irá arrasar no baile!

Tohru corou e as duas começaram a rir.Entraram novamente no provedor para experimentar as roupas que ainda restavam.Cada uma mais linda que a outra.Uma mini-saia, uma blusinha decotadinha, um vestido ou outro.Aquela loja era demais!Estavam vivendo um dia de conto de fadas!Estavam tão entretidas que até esqueceram da faculdade.

_**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you´re  
Acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life´s like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly promise me i´m never gonna find you fake it  
No no no**_

Desceram do carro, sorrindo.Acabaram de chegar em casa e estavam cheias de sacolas nas mãos, uma mais cheia que a outra.Estavam discutindo o que aconteceu de mais engraçado quando viram dois vultos aparecendo.

-Aonde cêis pensam que foram?

Eram Kyo e Yuki.

-Ficamos preocupados!

Kagura deu um passo a frente, para enfrentar os primos, pensou Tohru.Porém, uma gota surgiu ao ouvi-lá falar, apenas.

-Vamos, Tohru.Temos de guardar estas coisas.

Fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e fez uma reverencia aos dois garotos que ficaram parados, chocados, ao vê-las os deixarem ali.

-Ei!Onde cêis pensam que vão?Voltem aqui!Que sacolas são essas!Ei!Me respondam!-insistia o garoto ruivo.

----

Tohru acordou de bom humor.Trocou-se, colocando um vestidinho que ia até a coxa, branco com detalhes prateados de pequenas flores e uma sandália branca.

Desceu as escadas, pronta para preparar o café da manhã, quando ouviu a campainha soar em alto e bom som.

-Quem será a uma hora dessas?-sussurrou.

Abriu a porta e deparou-se com um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.Tohru ficou um pouco corada, pois era muito bonito e trazia consigo um lindo ramalhete de sakuras.

-Com licença, mas é aqui que a senhorita Tohru Honda mora?

**Oie de novo!**

**Pois é...eu num deletei a fic, devido à alguns pedidinhos .Obrigada.Fico muito feliz!**

**Nossa!Eu comecei a fazer a fic umas 22horas do dia 04 de março, agora já são 2minutos pra meia-noite.Eu até havia pensado em fazer o resto amanhã, só que resolvi fazer tudo hoje mesmo.Eita dedicação a minha...Xd**

**A música não me pertenceXD!Ela é da Avril Lavigne e, se quiserem, aqui vai a tradução:**

_**Uh huh, a vida é assim  
Uh huh, uh huh, é assim que é  
Porque a vida é assim  
Uh huh, uh huh é assim que é  
Fique frio, está gritando por quê?  
Relaxe, isso já foi feito  
E se você apenas deixasse estar  
você veria  
Eu gosto de você como você é  
Quando estamos andando em seu carro  
e você está conversando cara a cara comigo, mas você  
se tornou  
Outra pessoa, perto de todos os outros  
Você não consegue relaxar  
Você está tentando ser legal, parece um idiota pra mim  
Me diga**_

_**Refrão:  
Por que você tem que ir e fazer tudo tão complicado?  
Eu vejo o jeito que você age como outra pessoa, me deixa  
frustrada  
A vida é assim, você  
E você cai, e você rasteja, e você quebra,  
e você pega o que você recebe e transforme isso em honestidade **_

e me prometa que nunca vou te achar fingindo  
não não não

_**Você vem aqui sem avisar  
vestido como se fosse outra coisa  
onde você está e o que você é, veja só,  
você está me fazendo  
rir muito, quando faz pose, tire todas essas roupas  
de  
mauricinho  
você sabe que não está enganando ninguém  
quando se tornou  
Outra pessoa, perto de todos os outros  
Você não consegue relaxar  
Você está tentando ser legal, parece um idiota pra mim  
Me diga  
Refrão  
Fique frio, está gritando por quê?  
Relaxe, isso já foi feito  
E se você apenas deixasse estar  
você veria  
Outra pessoa, perto de todos os outros  
Você não consegue relaxar**_

_**Você está tentando ser legal, parece um idiota pra mim**_

_**Me diga  
Refrão**_

Há muito tempo vocês vem me pedindo um capítulo maior...Aí está!

**Kimi Higurashi:**_Você começou a rir?Nossa!Eu pensei que as pessoas iriam me achar louca!Calma!O.o!Eu não deletei a fic!Nossa!Acho que vou ficar no mínimo, por mais de um ano escrevendo a fic!Estou planejando ela aos poucos e ela já está quase toda formada.E, quando eu falo aos poucos é sério: hoje mesmo, enquanto eu estava escrevendo a parte do shopping eu inventei de fazer um baile.Estou planejando fazer com uns 17 capítulos, mais ou menos...Obrigada por todos os elogios e, antes que me esqueça, gostaria de agradecer por você ter comentado em Lembranças de um coração sofrido!Eu fiquei emocionada ao ler sua review!Brigada!_

**Dark Lady Kitana:**_Também não sei.Ela é muito obsessiva em relação ao Yuki.Não.Não foi o Ayame.A Katrynna insistiu tanto, encheu tanto a paciência do pobre do Yuki, que ele cedeu e deu uma chance.E acabou em namoro.A Tohru ficou muito aborrecida.Mais, como você pode ver, seu animo está restaurado graças a Kagura-chan!É...Este daqui ficou maior, espero que goste.Os personagens vão dar mais um toque de intrigas e, com certeza, confusão!Se liga que ainda tem muito chão pela frente!Já ne!_

**Lady Mary Malfoy:**_Se acha mesmo?Está bonita?Very thank's!Ah!Eu não posso dizer que ela vai se dar mal...Mas...Ah!Você verá!Neste capítulo eu achei a Kagura muito mais meiga, no outro ela tava "meio" no mangá: a típica mudança de humor repentino!_

**Te mais gente!E, ah!Dexa eu tira uma dúvida que há tempos eu tenho tentado colocar aqui mais eu acabo esquecendo:**

**QUE COR SÃO OS OLHOS DA TOHRU?AZUL OU CASTANHOS?**

**Xau!**


	10. Dois Rapazes Muito Distintos

A despedida

Capítulo 10 – Miro Ninji e Leng Li

**Aqui está o capítulo 10.Finalmente, a aparição!**

**Boa leitura!**

-Com licença, mas é aqui que a senhorita Tohru Honda mora?

A garota lançou-lhe um sorriso.Quem seria aquele rapaz, com ramalhete de flores nas mãos, olhos tão azuis quanto o mar e um sorriso tão misterioso, que fora até aquela casa, somente, para conhece-la?

-Sim.É aqui sim, senhor.Em que posso ajuda-lo?

-Oh, eu gostaria de conhece-la.Sabe, eu moro aqui do lado e, já faz algum tempo, que ouvi falar que uma dama, muito bela, por sinal, havia vindo morar nesta casa...Ela está?

-Sim...Sou eu...-disse, meio corada.-Oh, por favor, senhor...Entre e fique a vontade!

-Muito obrigado.-fez uma leve reverencia com a cabeça.Entrou na casa e retirou os sapatos.-Ah!Esqueci de me apresentar devidamente.Sou Miro Ninji e curso arquitetura.Prazer em conhece-la.

Em um movimento repentino, o garoto abaixa-se e pega a mão de Tohru, deixando um leve roçar de seus lábios na pele sedosa da garota.

Mal sabia Miro que, naquele simples gesto, ele acabaria por apaixonar-se pela menina.Sua pele alva.Cabelos castanhos e os olhos cor de chocolate.Era perfeita.E ela seria dele.Só dele e para sempre.

Foi quando ouviram passos descerem as escadas.Passos leves, incertos, porém, determinados.Pisavam tão fortemente no chão de madeira que era impossível de todos os seres que estavam na casa não ouvirem.Em poucos segundos, viram a figura masculina de Yuki entrar no último degrau.Sua expressão era de pura frieza.Tohru sentiu o corpo arrepiar-se e sentiu medo.

-Ora!Se não é o Yuki Souma.Que faz na casa de tão bela e pura jovem?-perguntou Miro, um olhar sarcástico lançado à Yuki.

-Eu moro aqui, Ninji, caso tenha se esquecido...

-Oh!É que eu havia pensado que seres tão indesejáveis e sujos, feito ratos de esgoto, não deviam estar no mesmo recinto que Tohru.

-Para você, é _senhorita._

Tohru afastou-se um pouco, batendo em uma mesinha preta, que havia um vaso em cima.O vaso desequilibrou-se e caiu no chão, quebrando-se.Os garotos, sobressaltados pelo susto, pararam de discutir, para verem uma desesperada Tohru começar a juntar os pedaços do vaso espalhados pelo chão.

Yuki foi o primeiro a ter uma reação.Aproximou-se de Tohru e agachou-se ao seu lado, colocando sua mão em cima da dela, fazendo a garota, que tentava, desesperadamente, recolher os pedaços de porcelana, parar e fitá-lo, com uma expressão de dúvida.

-Pare...Senão, pode cortar-se...-retirou a mão dela de cima de um pedaço e levantou a garota.-Depois recolhemos o resto, ok?-deu-lhe um sorriso, que fez a garota corar.

Naquele momento, Kagura e Kyo desceram as escadas.No mesmo momento, a campainha tocou novamente.

-Eu atendo!-Kagura disse, passando por Kyo e quase o derrubando.

-Hey!Calma aí, apressadinha!-avisou, já no último degrau.

Kagura mostrou-lhe a língua, em pleno gesto infantil, passando por Miro, acenou para ele e foi em direção à porta.

-Essa não...-Kagura exclamou, quase em um sussurro, depois de olhar pelo olho mágico.-É ele...

-O que _ele_ veio fazer aqui, Kagura?-perguntou Yuki, também olhando pelo olho mágico.

-_Ele _sabe o que eu disse da última vez...E vou cumprir...Aquele cara vai apanhar até.

Tohru estava confusa.Afinal, quem é _ele?_Pelo jeito, estava muito desinformada.

-Com licença...De quem vocês estão falando.

Antes que algum dos Souma pudesse responder, Miro interveio, dando um meio sorriso e aproximando-se da porta.

-É o Leng, não?-abriu a porta, enquanto vários " não faça isso" ecoavam pela casa.-Por que não?Afinal, ele é meu amigo...-provocou.

-Mas é muita impertinência, mesmo...AQUI NÃO É A SUA CASA, ENTÃO...SE MANCA E CAIA FORA JUNTO DO SEU AMIGUINHO!-disse Kyo.

Sem responder, Miro abriu a porta e, por ela, entrou um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes.Ele era alto e forte.Havia um sorriso de desdém em seu rosto.

-Finalmente...Finalmente abriram esta porcaria de porta...-então, dirigindo-se a Kagura, perguntou- Como vai, querida Kagura?

-Eh...Bem, obrigada...Leng.

-Yuki...-o garoto fez um sinal positivo.-Kyo...

Kyo estava morrendo de raiva.Havia fúria estampada em seu rosto.Uma expressão satisfeita foi notada no rosto de Leng.

-Ah, Tohru...-Kagura aproximou-se de Tohru.Seus passos foram seguidos pólo olhar de Leng, sempre muito atento a cada movimento de Kagura.-Este é Leng Li.Ele faz Educação Física, junto com o Kyo...mas está algumas turmas a frente.

-Claro...-Kyo sussurrou.-O desgraçado tem 21 anos...

-Como é que disse, bichano?-Leng lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.-'Tá querendo briga, é?

-Nem desafie, Lizinho, já sabe quem vai perder...

-E sei que não serei eu!

-Ah, é?Então vamos ver!

Kyo já estava em posição de luta, assim como Leng, porém, Kagura entrou na frente, intervindo qualquer reação de briga.

-Não vão, não...Não vou deixar que destruam a casa...Imaginem só o tamanho da conta só de chamarmos alguém pra arrumar todo o estrago.Sem falar da bronca que receberemos do Ayame por isso.E da família também, é claro...

-Nem se preocupe com o Ayame, Kagura...De uma coisa, pelo menos, eu sei do meu irmão: bronca ele não sabe dar.

Kagura deu um meio sorriso.

-Isso é verdade...

Miro olhou para um relógio e avisou:

-Leng, está na hora...Katrynna deve estar louca da vida...

-Mas só se passaram 5 minutos do combinado...-Leng disse, também olhando para o relógio.

-Você sabe como ela é...Venha...

Miro e Leng saíram da casa, sem ao menos despedirem-se, deixando os três moradores boquiabertos.

-Eles não mudam mesmo...-Kagura disse, uma gota na cabeça.-Sempre atrás da Mint.

Kyo e Yuki acentiram, eles podiam ser durões e bem-educados, mas de uma coisa eles não deixavam de ser: os capangas de Katrynna Mint.

Esse capítulo foi curtinho...Somente para apresentar os novos personagens...ESTRELANDO: LENG LI AND MIRO NINJI!

**Na minha opinião, eles são muito bonitos.Só que eles estarem com a Katrynna atrapalha tudo.Eles surgiram com o intuito de dar mais um pouco de conflito na fic...Espero que gostem...**

**Rewiels:**

_**Ferry Girl:**Não deletei, não...Pois é...Que bom que você gosta !Fico muito feliz!Só agora eu percebi...Eu já havia colocado os olhos dela de castanhos...Gomem...T.Tvou dar um jeito de faze-los azuis!O baile vai demorar um pouco para vir...Espero que aguarde!Já ne!_

_**Akane Mitsuko:**Espero que esteja mesmo!Por enquanto vão ser castanhos mesmos, ok?Já ne!_

_**Nii Souma:**Eu num sei...To encucada com essa história...Mais vão ficar castanhos.No baile vou fazer um jeito de ficarem azuis!Eu vou passar o mais rápido possível, pode deixar!_

_**Lulux:**Obrigada pelo elogio!Não sei quanto ao sucesso, mas...Obrigada!Surpresa!Vai demorar para ele chegar...Suspense...Oh!...Concordo!São lindos mesmo!Já ne!_

_**Brenda:**Calma, calma...Eu num deletei...Eh...eu sei...Eu num consigo fazer caps. Grandes!Pelo visto...almentou gradativamente o númeo de fic´s de Furuba!Ainda bem!Obrigada!Já ne!_

**F-U-I-!**


	11. Um Encontro Acidental

A despedida

(Reky escapando de uma melancia voadora)Ops!Essa foi por pouco!(Reky esconde-se atrás do pc)Por favor, humildes leitores(as)!Se me matarem, não haverá mais capítulo!(Os objetos param de voar).Bem...creio que devo desculpas, pela minha demora.Mas...não crio que deveriam estar tão bravas(os).Afinal, fazem, somente quatro meses que eu não atualizo.Ah.Desisto.Vocês deveriam estar com raiva, sim!Sorry, I can't be Perfect!

**Disclamer_:Fruits Basket _**_ainda **não me pertence.Mas vou conseguir persuadir Natsuki-sensei!Vocês verão!(Olhos em chamas)**_

-Tohru!Estou indo a biblioteca!Minha professora passou uma pesquisa e o prazo está curto!Talvez, não venha para o almoço, ok?-Disse Kagura, enquanto colocava os sapatos.

-Tudo bem!Boa sorte com a pesquisa!-Sorriu Tohru, enquanto aparecia na porta da cozinha.

-Tchau, tchau!

Após a inesperada visita de Leng Li e Miro Ninj, a vida voltara ao normal.Tohru ainda estava confusa, mas não se importava muito.Estava, agora, sozinha em casa, preparando um saboroso bolo de chocolate, para desfrutarem do sabor, assim que acabassem de almoçar.Yuki fora fazer compras, pois o estoque de comidas estava, praticamente, vazio.Kyo fora dar uma volta, por aí.Queria "esfriar a cuca", depois da discussão com Leng.

O telefone toca e ela vai atender.Era engano.Sorri, enquanto coloca o telefone no suporte.Sobe as escadas, esquecendo-se do bolo no fogão.

-Vou tomar um banho.-Sussurra, para si mesma.

OO..OO..OO

-Droga!Não tem nada aqui!Nadinha sobre algum estilista francês famoso e gay!-Grita Kagura, contendo-se para não xingar a mãe de ninguém.Já era o décimo livro sobre moda que folheava.Nada.Estava quase desistindo, quando vê um livro intitulado "Moda: As Várias Faces de Paul L'afleur.".Pegou-o e folheou-o.Era ele!O estilista famoso, francês e gay!Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, enquanto cantarolava, indo para a mesa da bibliotecária.

-Vou pegar este, por favor.

Saiu da biblioteca com uma sacola na mão.O livro dentro dela.Aquele dia passara a render!Estava tão feliz, que só "acordou" quando trombou com alguém.

-Hey!Vê se ce olha por aonde anda!

-Ai!Não precisa ser grosso!

-Kagura?É você?

-Kyo?-Pergunta, assustada.Um sorriso nasce em seu rosto.-Ai!Este dia está ficando cada vez melhor!-Diz, abraçando o garoto.-Isso só pode ser coisa do destino!Encontrar o Kyo-kun, justo quando estou saindo da biblioteca!

-Me larga, carrapato!Sai do meu pé, chulé!Parece chiclete no cabelo, droga!-Começa a dizer Kyo, meio corado.

Kagura começa a chorar.Várias pessoas começam a olhar torto para eles.

-O Kyo-kun é tão mau comigooooo!

-Essa não!De novo não!-Kyo suspira e pega na mão de Kagura.-Vem!Vamos almoçar, droga!

Kagura sorri e segue Kyo até o restaurante que havia ali perto.Escolhem uma mesa, sentam-se e pedem o cardápio.

-Então, Kyo...

O primo a interrompe.

-Kagura...Eu...Não sei se você já sabe do baile que haverá na faculdade...-Disse ele, meio envergonhado.Kagura sorri.

-É claro que sei!-Exclama.-Infelizmente, ainda não tenho um acompanhante...-Suspira.-Mas deixemos este assunto de lado...!Algum dia, ainda encontro um parceiro!

Kyo permaneceu calado, por alguns instantes.Então, pegando na mão de Kagura, olhou-a, atentamente.Se olhar transbordava sentimentos que Kagura não conseguia identificar.

-Acho que, finalmente, encontrou um acompanhante...-Sussurrou Kyo, corando.

Kagura ficara tão emocionada que abraçou Kyo.Este, corou.Já fazia algum tempo que vinha sentindo algo que ainda não sabia o que era, pela prima.Porém, estava começando a chegar a uma conclusão que ele achava ser a correta.Esqueceria Tohru, afinal, até ele descobrira o que a garota sentia por Yuki.O único cego era o Rato que ainda não terminara o namoro com Katrynna Mint.

-Muito obrigada, Kyo!Prometo que não se arrependerá de ter me convidado!Produzirei-me elegantemente!

-Só não vá estilo "Katrynna Mint"!-Riu Kyo.

-Disso, nem morta irei!

Os dois sorriram, encabulados.Quando o prato de ambos chegou, uma leve conversa surgiu.Esta, durou o dia todo...Mal sabiam eles, o que naquele fatídico dia ocorreria...

**Oi!**

**Ta legal...Eu sei que, para o tempo em que fiquei sem atualizar isso, o capítulo ficou realmente – extremamente – curto.Só que, hoje, estava visitando meu perfil aqui no site, quando vi a data de publicação da fic.DIA 11 DE SETEMBRO DESTE ANO, A DESPEDIDA COMPLETOU UM ANO DE CRIAÇÃO!Fiquei tão emocionada...!É a minha mais "antiga" fic.A primeira que postei aqui!**

**Lulux:**Oi!Obrigada pelo elogio!Eu também não sei como dois GATOS como eles foram ficar aliados dessa tosca!Você não espera para ver!Beijos!

**Clã Sakurazukamori:**Oi!Que bom que esperará!Acho que daqui a uns três capítulos, o baile ocorrerá!Que bom que posso contar contigo!Bem...Então, eu e a Tohru seremos duas!Nós duas colocaremos lentes!Verdade...Tudo bem!Beijos!

**Ana Spizziolli:**Oi!Pefect?Nhaiii!Você está sendo gentil!Muito obrigada pelo elogio!Mudou de nick, né?Beijos!

**Kimi-chan XD:**Oi!Tudo bem!Não te culpo!Pode crer que o Yuki é INFINITAMENTE MELHOR!Hehehe!xDXauxau!Vamos conversar mais no msn, né?Kiss!

**Nii Souma:**Oi! Bem...Ela insistiu tanto pro Yuki-kun que ele acabou cedendo as "tentações" da víbora.Desculpe-me pela demora!Bye!

**Sayuke-chan:**O que, menina?Hehe!Agora tem o avançar, né?Só não haverá no capítulo 11!Desculpe-me se demorei!Estava sem vontade de escrever o resto do cap.!Que bom que você amou!Beijos!

**Lexan Souma:**Bem, aqui está um dos vários capítulos restantes da fic!Sério?Eu escrevo bem?ARIGATOOOO!Não sabe o quanto fico feliz!Primeiro, você terá de fazer uma conta no FF.É só você clicar no REGISTER, lá em cima.Faz sua conta e tal.Então, você escreve sua fic no Word e salva.Entre em Documents no FF e faz o Upload da fic.Depois, entra em Stores e clica em New Stores.Vai aparecer um negócio de um tal Guideliness e você deverá baixar a págna e clicar em "Yes, I have na accont of Guideliness".Em seguida, você entrará, automaticamente na pagina do New Store.Lá você colocará o Título da fic e seus dados!Espero ter ajudado!Beijos!

**Bye Bye, Gente!Really sorry pelo capítulo curto!**


	12. Chamas

A água quente escorria por seu corpo, deixando-a relaxada. Como ela adorava aquela ducha! Nunca sentira sensação mais agradável em toda sua vida... Só podia ser obra dos Souma construir uma casa tão bela assim em uma faculdade.

Tohru enxaguou a cabeça e começou a tossir quando sentiu um cheiro de queimado começar a penetrar o banheiro. Uma fumaça preta era quase predominante quando a garota fechou o chuveiro e saiu do Box, cobrindo-se com uma toalha de algodão rosa.

A tosse piorou e a visão de Tohru estava debilitada quando, por fim abriu a porta que dava acesso ao quarto. Sem forças para prosseguir, lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e ela desmaiou.

--

**É aqui que a Reky-chan, tão maldosa escritora, leva pedradas. Sim. Eu lamento muito pela minha demora! ****Gomen ne, minna!**

**Responderei as reviews com o carinho certo, após tanto tempo de demora... Espero que, sinceramente, vocês me perdoem!**

--

**A****Despedida****: - Capítulo 12 — **_Chamas_

--

Yuki escondeu-se em um beco, enquanto via um borrão de cabelos vermelhos passar direto por si. Graças a Deus, Katrynna não o vira entrar no pequeno local. Ainda segurando as compras, ele suspirou e, com esforço, conseguiu sair dali.

Já se fazia alguns dias que Yuki pensara em terminar com Katrynna. Aquela obsessão agressiva da garota já o estava perturbando há algum tempo. O único problema era que ele não tinha um macete para dizer isso na cara-dura para a garota. Não era tão insensível quanto Kyo imaginava...

No meio do caminho, ele acabou encontrando Kyo e Kagura em uma situação que ele chamou, em seu interior, de constrangedora. Kagura segurava fortemente o braço esquerdo do primo e, este, nem sequer parecia incomodado com a proximidade da garota. Somente quando viu o Rato à distância, ele deu um jeito de afastar Kagura.

- Yuki-kun!- Kagura exclamou, corando ao perceber a presença do outro primo.- O que faz aqui?

- Parece-me que Honda está precisando de alguns ingredientes para terminar de fazer o almoço de hoje.- ele sorriu.- Estava indo comprar o resto, já que Katrynna me abordou no meio do caminho...

- Oh! Compreendo que seu dia não tem sido muito agradável, então.- Kagura gargalhou, imaginando o semblante da ruiva se tivesse ouvido esse comentário.- Será que podemos te acompanhar, Yuki-kun?

- O quê?! Está louca, Kagura?- Kyo gritou, chamando a atenção da movimentada rua para o trio.- Eu não vou fazer compras com esse camundongo! Nem morto!

**Tem minutes later...**

- Não acredito que estou fazendo compras com esse camundongo!- o mais rebelde resmungou, fazendo Kagura rir.- Ah, cala a boca.

Yuki, que até o momento seguia a frente com a cesta e ia colocando as mercadorias nela, estancou no lugar e virou-se para os primos que se encontravam na mesma posição em que ele havia os achado anteriormente.

- Vocês sentiram isso?- ele perguntou, com o ar pensativo.- Essa... Sensação?

- Que sensação, Yuki-kun?- Kagura revidou, preocupada. Então sorriu.- A do calor humano do Kyo-kun? Sim, eu senti!- exclamou, alegre.

- Não, não é isso. Deixa para lá... Não deve ser importante. Acho que só foi algum pressentimento, mas como já passou, creio que não foi nada.

--

Miro suspirou, entediado. Como fora acabar assim, justo no fim de semana? Sempre recebera diversos convites para sair com garotas, mas, excepcionalmente, durante aquele fim de semana ele ficara em casa.

- E Ninji Miro morre em sua fatiga em não ter garotas para azarar no fim de semana!- Leng diz, irônico, aparecendo na sala com uma lata de Diet Coke na mão e com uma toalha branca nos ombros, desnudos.- Ah, qual é, Miro? Não vai me dizer que vai ficar o dia todo enlatado em casa?

- Exatamente.- Miro suspira.- Vou ficar o dia todo enlatado em casa. E, quem sabe ver...- ele dirigi-se até a janela, abrindo a cortina.- A casa da frente pegando fogo!

- O quê?- Leng resmunga, tomando um gole da Coca.- Que foi que disse? Você só pode estar de brincadeira!- ele também vai até a janela e abre a cortina inteiramente, vendo um grupinho de curiosos na frente da casa.- E não é que o maldito não 'tá de brincadeira?

- Chama os bombeiros, rápido!- Miro pega seu agasalho e sai em direção a casa, pegando seu celular no bolso da calça jeans.

_-Ah, vai... Peguem o celular do Yuki-kun. Quem sabe, algum dia pode ser útil._

A voz de Katrynna ressoou em seu cérebro. Procurando nos contatos, Miro apertou Send no teclado do celular e esperou, ansioso.

--

- Ah! Kagura... Você pode pagar para mim, por favor? O meu celular está tocando...

- Claro!- ela sorriu e retirou da bolsa seu cartão de crédito.- Quem é?

- Não sei. Não tenho no identificador.- deu de ombros.- Com licença. Alô?

_"Souma? Você não vai acreditar!"_- Yuki reconheceu a voz de Miro Ninji do outro lado da linha. Por alguma razão, ele não gostou de seu tom de voz.

- O que houve, Ninji? Katrynna reclamou com você que não me encontrou?- riu, sádico.- Diga a ela que depois eu ligo.

_"Não, seu idiota! Não tem nada a ver com a Mint!"_- Miro estava nervoso.-_"Leng está chamando o corpo de bombeiros e a ambulância."_

- Por que Leng está chamando o corpo de bombeiros e a ambulância, Miro?- Yuki exclamou, ficando preocupado e chamando a atenção de Kagura e Kyo, que já estavam ao seu lado.- O que aconteceu?

_"A Honda... Ela está em casa, não?"_- seu timbre tremeu.- _"Pelos Deuses, diga que não está, Souma!"_

- O que a Honda tem a ver, Miro? E ela está, sim. Por quê? O que aconteceu? Seja o que for, eu estou indo aí!

_"Ótimo! Por que a sua casa está pegando fogo!"_

E o celular emudeceu.

--

Yuki não soube o que deu em si naquela hora. Só se lembrava de ter largado as compras e desatado a correr, deixando Kyo e Kagura para trás, capturando os itens perdidos e pedindo desculpa a algumas pessoas que tiveram seus pés machucados por ter deixado cair as sacolas neles.

Quando reparou, já estava em frente à casa em chamas.

Os bombeiros jogavam água na construção e ele aproximou-se, declarando que era um dos moradores do local. Um bombeiro que estava cuidando do carro aproximou-se e perguntou se tinha alguém dentro do imóvel.

- Sim. Minha amiga está lá dentro!- Yuki ofegou, devido a corrida de alguns quilômetros.- Ela... Tem chances de...?

- Oh, sim. Em todos os casos há, no mínimo, sessenta por cen...

Yuki não precisava ouvir mais nada. Correu em direção a casa e adentrou no ambiente esfumaçado. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar ao entrar em contato com a fumaça, mas ela não se importou. Ao subir as escadas, tomou cuidado com aqueles degraus mais frágeis e que podiam cair – mas sempre com pressa.

Ele não a encontrava em lugar algum. Até chegar ao quarto dela e a encontrar envolvida somente numa toalha. O fato de Tohru estar semi-nua, naquela hora, não fazia a mínima diferença para ele; então, pegou o corpo inerte da jovem e refez o caminho de volta.

--

**Continua no capítulo 13.**

--

**Uma**** review! Só ****uma!**** Como puderam fazer isso comigo?! snif snif Mas fico muito feliz por você ter me respondido, Nii Souma!! **

**Nii Souma: **Oi!! Tentações? De que modo, você se refere? xD Bem... Mas nesse capítulo o Yuki-kun lindíssimo príncipe, vossa alteza real, apareceu bastante! Só que a Tohru-chan foi praticamente descartada de novo! Tadinha! Desde o capítulo passado eu não tenho dado muito crédito a coitada... Bem, creio que depois desse meu desleixo todo toda a sua paz tenha isso embora, né? xD Mas espero que continue lendo a Fic, mesmo com essa autora estraga prazeres aqui! Abelinha pousando na coméia... BzZz Desligando!

_**Curiosidades:**_

**Yuki Souma – **No começo da Fic está com 16 anos. Na faculdade está com 18 anos. Cursa Direito e está no Primeiro ano.

**Tohru Honda – **No começo da Fic está com 15 anos. Na faculdade está com 17 anos. Cursa Pedagogia e está no Primeiro Ano.

**Kyo Souma – **No começo da Fic está com 16 anos. Na faculdade está com 18 anos. Cursa Educação Física e está no Primeiro Ano.

**Kagura Souma – **No começo da Fic... Ela não aparece. xD Mas era para estar com 17 anos. Na faculdade ela está com 19. Cursa Moda e está no Segundo Ano.

**Katrynna Mint – **Está com 19 anos e cursa Direito com o Yuki. É de Leão do dia 15 de Julho. Estado civil: namorando com Yuki Souma.

**Miro Ninji – **Está com 18 anos e cursa Arquitetura. É de Libra do dia 13 de Outubro. Estado civil: de olho em Tohru Honda e paparicando várias.

**Leng Li – **Está com 21 anos e cursa Educação Física no Terceiro Ano. É de Escorpião do dia 21 de Novembro. Estado civil: de olho em Kagura Souma e em mais ninguém.

**Kisa e Hiro Souma – **Estão com 14 anos e no Primeiro Colegial. Estado civil: ainda sem revelar seus sentimentos.

**Momiji e Haru Souma – **Estão com 16 anos e no Terceiro Colegial. Estado civil: Haru – namorando a Rin. Momiji – solteiro.

Eles são os que aparecem ou ainda vão aparecer na Fic. Então, preparem-se para reencontra-los! Beijos!!


	13. Visitantes

Yuki cruzou os braços enquanto Katrynna levava as mãos até a face e escondia o rosto choroso. Era duro fazer aquilo... Não gostava de ver garotas chorando, mas ele já não agüentava mais o jeito que a garota o tratava – como se ele fosse seu e de mais ninguém.

- Por que, Yuki-kun?- O corpo de Katrynna arqueou quando um soluço saiu de seus lábios. - Por que é tão mau comigo?

- Eu sou mau, Katrynna?- Yuki se irritou quando ouviu aquelas palavras saírem da boca da garota. Acalmou-se um pouco quando viu que ela se encolhera. - Não faça isso. Não torne tudo pior...

- Então faça com que as coisas melhorem Yuki-kun! Reate comigo!- Katrynna gritou desesperada, aproximando-se de Yuki. Ele apenas negou em silêncio. - Por quê? - Mais lágrimas saíram de seus olhos. "Por acaso... Você não me ama mais?"

- Não tenho certeza se algum dia o que tivemos foi amor, Katrynna."- Ela arregalou os olhos, gritando em fúria. - Você me manipulava! Escolhia quem eu tinha de falar, maltratava meus primos! O que você estava pensando? Que eu aceitaria de bom agrado? Pois não!

- Eu só queria... Que você só se importasse comigo!- Ela gritou, levando os braços acima da cabeça. - Por acaso... Você a ama? Ama aquele ser repugnante? Aquela Honda Tohru?!

- E se eu amar?

Com essa última sentença, Yuki deixou a casa – deixando para trás também os gritos histéricos de Katrynna Mint.

--

**Heii!**

**Cá estou eu de novo, povo! Mais um capítulo de "A Despedida", hein? Espero que gostem dele! Especialmente desta parte aí de cima!! xD**

**Kissus! Responderei às reviews lá no meu blog! **

**--**

**A Despedida****: - Capítulo 13 — **_Visitantes_

Tohru abriu os orbes castanhos com lentidão, tentando habituar-se ao ambiente claro. Piscou-os algumas vezes e focalizou o quarto em que estava – era tudo branco e suave, de uma maneira que chegava a deixar os olhos arderem. Quando ouviu o som da porta se abrindo, desviou o foco para lá e viu uma Kagura surpresa correr até si.

- Kyo-kun! Ela despertou!- A única coisa que sentiu após a outra garota dizer aquilo, foram dois braços rodeando seu pescoço. – Oh, Tohru! Como ficamos preocupados!

- Preocupados? O que houve?- Ela piscou os olhos, tentando se recordar de algo. Então se lembrou do incêndio. – Quanto tempo fiquei desacordada, Kagura-chan?

- Três dias. - Kyo respondeu, apoiando-se no batente da porta e cruzando os braços. – Você inalou muita fumaça, mas não ao ponto de correr risco de vida.

- Compreendo. – Ela sorriu levemente, cruzando as mãos no colo. – Quando poderei sair daqui? Tudo me parece tão... Branco.

Kagura soltou uma pequena risadinha, soltando Tohru.

- Talvez seja porque é um hospital!- Então, ela pareceu se lembrar de algo importante, pois ficou toda animada. – Ah, sim! Adivinhe? Yun-chan terminou com Katrynna!

- Ter... minou? – Tohru arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse assimilando o que aquilo significava. Porém, antes que esboçasse qualquer reação, Kagura se remexeu ao seu lado e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Isso quer dizer que a barra está livre para você e Yun-chan fazerem o que quiser! – E soltou mais uma risadinha. – De qualquer forma, você tem visitas, Tohru-chan.

Kyo fez um sinal da porta e cinco pessoas entraram pela porta de seu quarto, além do próprio Kyo. Uma ela reconhecia – afinal, como poderia não reconhecer Yuki? – Porém, as outras quatro ela demorou alguns instantes...

Havia uma garota não muito alta com um embrulho na mão. Tinha os cabelos ruivos e os olhos castanhos – em uma carinha que transpassava serenidade. Os cabelos que chegavam até os ombros estavam presos em um rabo frouxo.

Ao lado da garota, havia um menino alguns centímetros mais altos que ela e com a expressão emburrada, como se estivesse ali obrigado. Os cabelos e os olhos eram castanhos e uma de suas mãos estava segurando firmemente a mão da menina.

E ainda havia mais dois garotos – um mais baixo e outro mais alto. O mais baixo usava óculos estilo ray-ban, mas que davam para se enxergar os orbes azuis por baixo das lentes. Os cabelos eram loiros e ondulados. Tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios finos...

O mais alto tinha a parte de cima dos cabelos branca e a parte de baixo preta. Os olhos eram negros e tinha a face pálida e fina. Trajava vestes pretas – típicas de garotos rebeldes.

Aquele cabelo preto e branco fez Tohru lembrar-se de um boi.

Então, arregalou os olhos. Boi! Aqueles ali... Só podia ser eles! Sorriu, abrindo os braços. Quanta saudade havia sentido deles...! E, finalmente, por um acaso do destino, os estava reencontrando no leito de um hospital!

Ali, bem a sua frente estavam Kisa, Hiro, Momiji e Hatsuharu Souma. Os olhos de Kisa brilharam quando o reconhecimento pairou nos olhos de Tohru. Largou o embrulho nos braços de Hiro e correu, jogando-se nos braços de Tohru, começando a chorar.

- Onee-chan! Nunca mais faça isso! Ficamos preocupados...!- Disse, enquanto Tohru acariciava o topo de sua cabeça, como se fosse um gatinho.

- Eu prometo, Kisa-san.- Ela sorriu e Kisa a abraçou mais apertado. Foi então que sentiu mais um par de braços a envolver e fumaça tomar conta do lugar. – Mo... Momiji-kun!

- Tohruuuu-chan!- O coelho gritou, enquanto esfregava a cabeça no ombro de Tohru com desespero. – Senti saudades, Tohru!!

- Okay, okay.- Hiro disse, abanando a mão e pegando Kisa com a outra. – Chega de melodrama e dê o presente para ela, Kisa.- Sorriu, acariciando a bochecha da garota, que corou visivelmente.

Ela entregou o embrulho e Tohru prometeu que o abriria depois e que agora dedicaria todo o seu tempo com eles. Hatsuharu aproximou-se da cama e sorriu.

- É bom ver que está bem. Vou falar com Rin que está tudo bem. Ela adoraria vir visitá-la, mas infelizmente ela está fazendo faculdade de desenho em outra cidade... Espero que entenda.

- Oh, sim! Compreendo perfeitamente! Mande lembranças para a senhorita Isuzu por mim!- Haru sorriu, acenando positivamente.

- Ela ficará contente.

--

A tarde havia passado rapidamente e logo escureceria. Kisa, Hiro, Momiji e Haru tiveram de se despedir, assim como os últimos raios solares. Com um aperto no coração, Tohru deu um último aceno, enquanto via Kyo e Kagura acompanharem os primos até a porta do hospital.

Quando a porta se fechou e Tohru suspirou, exausta, ela percebeu a presença de Yuki ao seu lado. Corou, lembrando-se do que Kagura havia dito mais cedo. Chacoalhando a cabeça, sorriu – o que ele retribuiu.

- O senhor está preocupado com algo, Yuki?

- Não... Só que...- Ele corou, levando uma mão para a nuca, a massageando sem jeito. – Eu não tenho mais par para o baile. Então, creio que eu não vá mais.

Quando notou que Tohru havia arregalado os olhos, sorriu internamente – ela havia mordido a isca tão facilmente...

- Não! O senhor não precisa se preocupar com isso! Eu também não tenho par e vou! Se não for muito incômodo... Eu... – Então, ela percebeu o que havia falado e tampou a boca com as mãos, corando.

- Você... Acompanharia-me, Honda-san?- ele sorriu terno. Ela balançou a cabeça, ainda corada e tapando a boca.

Yuki suspirou aliviado...


	14. O Baile

Tohru olhou-se no espelho, ajeitando uma mexa de seu cabelo que caíra em sua testa

Tohru olhou-se no espelho, ajeitando uma mexa de seu cabelo que caíra em sua testa. Suspirou. Era óbvio que Kagura tinha feito um ótimo trabalho a arrumando para o baile — estava linda. Usava um vestido até os joelhos rosa; os cabelos estavam presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, com a franja arrumada para um só lado da testa e uma pequena coroa com brilhantes completava o look. E, por último e não menos importante, um colar com um anjo pendurado pelas asas.

Mas parece que Kagura queria dar um retoque.

- Aqui. – Ela murmurou, assim que entrou no quarto com seu vestido negro e os cabelos soltos. Segurava uma caixa com máximo de cuidado. – Coloque isto.

Estendeu-lhe a caixa e Tohru a abriu. Ali havia dois pacotes de lentes-de-contato verde. Tohru arregalou os olhos e olhou para Kagura, espantada.

- Ande! – Disse impaciente. – Apresse-se, ou iremos nos atrasar.

- Sim.

Tohru abriu um pacote e pegou uma lente, colocando-a sutilmente acima da íris do olho. Tinha acertado de primeira. Pegou a outra e repetiu o ritual. Piscou algumas vezes e, ao olhar-se no espelho novamente, seus olhos castanhos estavam verdes.

- Obrigada, Kagura-chan! – Sorriu, fazendo Kagura corar.

- É para isso que servem as amigas, Tohru-chan...

_**Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow**_

Yuki e Kyo esperavam impacientemente no hall de entrada pela vinda das duas garotas. O garoto ruivo andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro pelo corredor, enquanto Yuki o observava, desconfortável, e com uma veia pulsando em sua testa. Batia os pés com velocidade no soalho, ouvindo o tiquetaquear do relógio, que parecia tirar sarro de sua cara. Por fim, explodiu.

- Quer parar de ficar andando à toa? Pretente me enlouquecer, Gato Estúpido?!

Nesse instante, Kyo parou de andar e lançou a Yuki um de seus sorrisos travessos. Cruzou os braços no peito e deu uma risada sarcástica antes de proferir:

- Não seria uma má idéia.

O universitário de cabelos escuros rangeu os dendes, quase partindo para cima de Kyo. Uma voz suave, vinda do patamar de cima, porém, o parou no meio do caminho, quando já estava com o colarinho de Kyo nas mãos. Tohru e Kagura pareciam descer as escadas com lentidão, com pequenos sorrisos tímidos na face. Kagura descia primeiro, mas Yuki só tinha olhos par Tohru - céus, ela estava tão meiga naqueles trajes! Corou um pouco quando viu o decote de seu vestido - era discreto, porém a garota nunca tinha usado algo tão "revelador" quanto. Estendeu-lhe a mão assim que pisou no último degrau e soltou Kyo, que babava por Kagura.

- Você está... maravilhosa, Honda-san. - Yuki sorriu, olhando para Tohru como se nunca a tivesse visto na vida. - Magnífica.

Tohru sorriu, corando. Aceitou a mão de Yuki e ele a guiou até a porta da sala, sendo seguidos por Kyo e Kagura. O ruivo não parava de olhar para Kagura, que fazia biquinho, como se sentisse incomodada com toda aquela atenção. Até parece...

_**I came along,**__**  
**__**I wrote a song for you,**__**  
**__**And all the things you do,**__**  
**__**And it was called Yellow.**__  
__**So then I took my turn,**__**  
**__**Oh what a thing you've done,**__**  
**__**And it was all Yellow.**_

Assim que chegaram, a música os contagiou e foram direto para a pista de dança. Yuki viu Katrynna ao longe, dançando com algum menino da faculdade de medicina. Quando a ruiva o viu, virou a cara e deu um beijo no garoto. Por incrível que pareça, Yuki não sentiu nada - nem uma pontada de ciúmes sequer. Voltou-se para sua acompanhante e sorriu quando a viu olhar para a direção em que estava olhando.

- Não é nada demais... - Ele sussurrou, colocando suas mãos na cintura dela. - Ela pode ficar com quantos quiser, mas eu nunca vou a querer de volta. Ainda mais, - Continuou, aproximando seu rosto do pescoço de Tohru, aspirando a fragância que ela usava. Rosas... - Com uma acompanhante com um cheiro tão bom e olhos tão lindos.

Tohru corou e cirou o rosto, tentando esconder o rubor. Yuki era realmente um cavalheiro... Além de ser muito bonito. Uma tentação para todas as garotas. Não era à toa que havia se apaixonado por ela, porém concorrência era o que não faltava. Desde que chegara ao baile, já recebera muitos olhares mortíferos - a maioria, vinda de Katrynna, obviamente. Mas não se deixaria levar. Faria de tudo para que pudesse ficar com Yuki...

- Percebeu que coloquei lentes? - Perguntou, voltando-se novamente para o garoto. - Foi obra de Kagura-chan.

- Só podia ser! - Ele riu, olhando para a direção em que Kagura e Kyo estavam. Arregalou os olhos... O clima ali estava meio quente. Até _demais_ para quando se dançava uma música lenta. - Céus! Não creio que tenha estômago para isso... - Murmurou, desviando os olhos de lá.

Tohru, por sua vez, olhou para eles. Deu um risinho, sentindo-se contente pela amiga. Afinal, finalmente ela conseguira o que queria há anos!

- Acho muito fofo... - Sussurrou, sorrindo para o garoto. Daria um pouco de privacidade dos olhares alheios aos dois, afinal, já haviam muitas pessoas ao redor observando o novo casal. - Kagura-chan deve estar muito feliz!

- Mas, e você, Tohru? - Tohru olhou para ele, inquisitiva. - Você está feliz? - No momento em que disse isso, seus olhos violetas pareceram escurecer, transpassando a insegurança que sentia. Tohru arrepiou-se e o segurou pelos ombros.

- Claro que estou, Yuki-kun! Não seja bobo...! Estou muito feliz de estar aqui com você! - Ela deu uma pausa, corando pelo que iria dizer a seguir. - Sempre estou feliz, desde que Yuki-kun esteja ao meu lado, como está agora!

_**I swam across,**__**  
**__**I jumped across for you,**__**  
**__**Oh what a thing to do.**__**  
**__**'Cos you were all yellow,**__**  
**__**I drew a line,**__**  
**__**I drew a line for you,**__**  
**__**Oh what a thing to do,**__**  
**__**And it was all yellow.**_

O coração de Yuki bateu mais rápido em seu peito. Olhou bem para os olhos esverdeados de Tohru, procurando pela mentira em algum lugar. Mas só encontrou o que ele mais queria encontrar ali - a mesma afeição que ele sentia por ela. Puxou-a, evitando abraçá-la, e deu-lhe um beijo.

O tempo não estava mais lá. As pessoas ao redor se afastaram, querendo dar mais privacidade, ao mesmo tempo em que lançavam olhares curiosos. Em algum lugar distante, pensaram ter ouvido as lamúrias de Katrynna e as comemorações de Kagura. Não se importaram... Ali eram apenas eles. Yuki e Tohru. Não havia maldição, muito menos problemas.

Eles se amavam, por que haveria de ter problemas, Deus?

_**Your skin,**__**  
**__**Oh yeah your skin and bones,**__**  
**__**Turn into something beautiful,**__**  
**__**Do you know?**__**  
**__**For you I'd bleed myself dry,**__**  
**__**For you I'd bleed myself dry.**_

- Um dia... - Yuki murmurou, após separarem-se. Lançou um rápido olhar aos lados, e as pessoas que os observavam viraram os rostos, sem graça. Yuki riu e voltou-se a garota. - Um dia, a senhorita ainda me concederá a honra de se casar comigo, não?

Tohru corou e sentiu o coração vacilar uma batida. Certamente, aquilo fora algo inesperado... Mas poderia ser considerado plausível, para um rapaz como Yuki. Uma lágrima desceu por seus orbes esverdeados e ela sorriu, assentindo fervorosamente.

Voltaram a dançar, ambos concentrados demais um no outro para fazer algo mais.

_**It's true, look how they shine for you,**__**  
**__**Look how they shine for you,**__**  
**__**Look how they shine for...**__**  
**__**Look how they shine for you,**__**  
**__**Look how they shine for you,**__**  
**__**Look how they shine...**_

-

O baile havia acabado há duas horas, mas para eles, parecia apenas ter começado. Tohru tirou os sapatos e colocou-os próximos à parede. Kagura fez o mesmo e lançou-lhe um sorrisinho tímido. Ambas deram as mãos a seus respectivos pares e iniciaram uma dança sem múscia. Suas respirações os guiavam, acompanhadas de seus passoas.

As estrelas pareciam ser refletidas nos olhos dos quatro. O castanho e o rubro se encontraram e bailaram em uma dança que parecia infinita. Agora, o violeta e o verde, misturaram-se em sonhos e em momentos inesquecíveis... Para nunca mais separarem-se.

Era a magia das estrelas pairando sobre eles, enquanto dançavam no que acham se assemelhar ao céu. Já para os vizinhos, que olhavam aquela cena com espanto, aquilo não era nada mais do que dois casais dançando próximos a uma pscina.

O sol nasceu.

_**Look at the stars,**__**  
**__**Look how they shine for you,**__**  
**__**And all the things that you do.**_

--

**Oi, people!**

**Gente, realmente, desculpem-me pela demora... Eu estava em uma fase "sem-inspiração-para-continuar-A-Despedida", mas "com-inspiração-para-fazer-novas-fics". E isso meio que acabou afetando o update da fic! Espero que me perdoem!**

**Esse capítulo foi feito meio que as pressas, então não vou poder responder as reviews agora, sim? Espero que me perdoem! "**

**Espero não demorar tanto na próxima vez!**

**Beijos!**

Múscia: Yellow -Coldplay


	15. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá, pessoas!

Estou aqui para esclarecer vocês de meu desaparecimento aqui do FanFiction e quero deixar claro, desde já, que não foi nada previsto. Eu não fiz de propósito, muito menos queria decepcionar vocês.

Foi algo que aconteceu e não teve como evitar.

Eu não abandonei _nenhuma _FanFic minha. Principalmente porque eu desenvolvi um carinho especial por cada uma delas, independente de os personagens serem meus ou emprestados de obras que eu continuo amando. As histórias continuam sendo minhas e eu não abrirei mão delas até que elas estejam terminadas.

No entanto, decidi esperar um pouco mais para concluí-las. Percebi que tenho que ter um tempo para desenvolver um pouco mais as histórias, incrementar espaços que precisam ser preenchidos e mexer em capítulos que, por alguma razão, tiveram palavras ou frases inteiras apagados.

Ou seja, vocês terão que esperar mais algum tempo para vê-las concluídas.

Como disse, não foi nada planejado. Eu realmente não queria que isso acontecesse. Mas têm Fics minhas aqui no site que são de 2005 – eu estava na quinta série. Escrevia porque eu sentia que os personagens criavam vida em mim e precisavam que eu escrevesse algo sobre e _para _eles. Eu não dava atenção às comuns redundâncias, aos erros.

Hoje, eu sinto vergonha do modo que escrevia naquela época.

Espero que vocês entendam. Também quero criar projetos novos e é por isso que fiz um perfil novo aqui no FF. Não agüentava entrar no antigo perfil e ver aquelas letras e palavras me encararem.

É por isso que, hoje, digo um breve adeus a todas minhas antigas Fics e agradeço a todos que me acompanharam desde 2005! Fiquem atentos aos meus novos projetos no perfil que estão em meu novo perfil! (/~reky)

Sayonara,

**Reky**.

A Despedida (2005) — Fruits Basket - _incompleta;  
_Kagome Higurashi (2005) — InuYasha – _completa;  
_As Lágrimas de uma Estrela (2006) — Card Captor Sakura – _oneshot;  
_Entre as Chamas e o Amor (2006) — InuYasha – _incompleta;  
_O Que Ela Mais Queria (2006) — Fruits Basket – _oneshot;  
_My Phanton (2006) — InuYasha – _incompleta;  
_Eu Sei Que Você Sabe (2006) — InuYasha – _oneshot;  
_Querido Diário (2006) — Sakura Card Captors – _incompleta;  
_Um Dia Com Você (2006)— InuYasha – _oneshot;  
_Dangerous (2007) — InuYasha – _incompleta;  
_Instintos (2007) – Card Captor Sakura – _incompleta;  
_A Pena da Fênix (2007) – Harry Potter – _incompleta;  
_Entre Linhas (2008) – InuYasha – _incompleta._

Obrigada pelo apoio e pelas reviews! Gomen ne...


End file.
